Notch
by qhernadez07
Summary: He was curious, that was it. But nothing could stop him from knocking on her door. After all they've been through, after all the fights, the laughs...he didn't expect to fall in love. I mean, Dominic Toretto cant fall in love, right? Dotty/AU
1. Curiosity

Authors Note: I've just got into the Dotty Universe and this idea suddenly popped into my head. Its playing more towards AU, so Dom and Mia's father is still alive (though issues will ensue if it becomes more then a one-shot). Letty is still a family friend but still very independent and bunks at with the Torettos every now and then. Enjoy!

There's not much about the history of the "Toretto's", some say the origin is Italian, some say Greek or Spanish. So I just made them an Italian based family.

Present Age: Dom 21, Letty 19, Mia 18, Vince 21

**Notch**

* * *

Dominic Toretto slowly made his way upstairs to his room of his four bedroom home. His father, Tonio Toretto had been called up north as a consultant for an up-coming racer. That meant one thing in the Toretto household, booze and racing. Dom was currently 21 years of age, he was 6 foot and built like a tank. His upper torso consisted of rippling muscles and 0% body fat, while his lower half was fit to hold his larger build. He had changed within past few years, his curly hair was shaved, face more stern and attitude more mature.

Going to prison could do that to a man. He had been sent to Lompoc Federal Correctional Complex for beating a guy in one inch of his life. The man had had almost killed his father, collided with his car to get ahead in a drag race. This caused Tonio's car to flip several times before landing in a metal heap on the border of the track. Tonio was lucky to climb out of the car before the gas tank exploded and suffered 2nd degree burns.

He was hospitalized for a few weeks and the Driver, Linder, was put on suspicion tell further notice. Though, that didn't stop Dom from seeking him out and beating the shit out of the mother fucker. From that point, it was a world wind of emotions and events. Dom was arrested, trialed and sentenced to 4 years in prison. But for 'good behavior' he was out by two and paroled for a year. He had just ended his parole about three months ago and was enjoying the 'real' taste of freedom.

His father had been disappointed with him when he had returned home and had schooled Dom several times within the year on his temper. Dominic knew that it was necessary, he was a little older, a little wiser and wasn't planning on ever going back to prison.

He was banned from the track, due to his transgression and had turned to street racing as his way to blow off steam and have some fun. It didn't take long to be named 'King of the Street'. The party was just another celebration for his team and their many winnings. They had made up to 20G's and added three new cars to their stock.

Dom opened the door to his room and sighed as his eyes landed on a very drunk and passed out Vince Trevor snoring on his bed. Vince and Dom and been friends since third grade, and took up living with the Toretto's around high school when his family life got too much to bear. He was like a brother to both Mia and him. The guy was around the same height as Dom, scruffy hair and beard with blue eyes. Dom was slightly bigger than him but when it came to 'dead weight' Dominic was no match.

The Italian gave annoyed sigh as he shut his bedroom door reluctantly and turned to the bedroom across the hall. He opened the door and peered inside to see Mia, his sister, laid exhausted on her bed, still in her clothes from the party earlier. She was Dom's younger sister by three years, a firecracker and very beautiful, just like their mother, Vittoria Toretto. She was tall and lean with long black hair and tan skin. She was a splitting image of Vittoria and a all out hottie, much to Dom's dismay. He had found out quickly after being released that he was destined to play the ever watchful guard dog. Vince and him had made her love life their business.

On the floor next to the bed lay one of Mia's 'girl' friends. Angie...or was it Alicia..Anna, whatever. She had probably stayed over because she was too drunk to walk home...maybe. There were numerous of times when Mia's friends would 'accidently' slip into his room to 'accidently' fall on his dick. He had that affect on a lot of the opposite sex, all expect one. Leticia Ortiz.

Dom closed the door to Mia's room before glancing at the room down the hall. He could easily crash in his dad's bedroom, but something made him hesitate. Letty was a year older then Mia, which put her as the mediator between both siblings. There was even a time when the crew thought she had a mild crush on Dom, of course back then, she was more of a nuisance then love interest.

She had started to hang out with the Toretto's because of Mia's attachment to her. Though Letty was a grade older then Mia, she grew found of the girl in school and they became best friends over night. At that time Letty was 14 and had made a name for herself of being the 'tough tom-boy'. For the longest time the only girlfriend she had was in fact Mia Toretto.

Dom remembered her being a thin odd looking girl, with piercing dark-brown eyes, her hair was usually in a pony tail and she wore large size clothes. He also remembered how extremely annoyed Vince and him were, when she weaseled her way into the garage. Not only was she a tough tom-boy, but her main interest were cars and FAST ones. She lived a few blocks away and would normally come around the house to hang with Mia.

Not much was known about her family life until the next year. One day she had came in wearing a very large black t-shirt and her regular baggy jeans. To both boys dismay, Tonio had allowed her to work part time in the garage a few months after she turned 15. Dom remembered Letty scurrying in and quickly putting on her coveralls. She had gave a brief greeting and went to work. Thirty minutes in, Dom noticed that her hair wasn't in its usual messy bun and had joked about it getting snagged near the engine she was working on. He had walked over to her and moved her hair out of her face to find her left eye swollen black and having a split lip.

Dom and Vince had immediately saw red, it took Mia and Letty to calm them down. But ever since then, Letty has had a permanent room at the house. Her offender, which was her mother's current boyfriend at the time, had fled before the cops had time to arrest him and hadn't been seen since. Letty tended to stay at the Toretto's house, but would occasionally go to her mother's house to see how she was doing.

After the incident, Dom and Vince had been more keen on Letty and her actions, that is, until he was sent to prison. Once he got out, the little annoying 'sister' was long gone and had grew up into a stubborn, tough, knockout with knowledge of cars. Dom had to admit, she was his kind of woman.

Dominic rubbed the back of his head nervously as he stopped at the entrance to her room. He knew that he had no business standing at her door. But he blamed the relaxed state of his psyche, the beer he consumed and his over confident personality. Dominic Toretto wanted Letty Ortiz, he wanted her badly. He knocked on her door loud enough for her to hear. After a few seconds he could hear light cursing before the door cracked open.

A glaring sleepy faced Letty appeared through the cracked door. "Christ Dom, what the hell man?"

Dom couldn't help but give a smirk, her hair was a complete tangled mess, but she still looked hot. "Sorry. All rooms are taken...can I crash?"

The small Latina huffed as she rubbed her eyes, she opened the door wider for him to slip in. Dom smiled triumphantly to himself as he slipped into the dark room. The only light entering the bedroom was from the moon outside. Dom noticed her room was a few degrees below the houses humid temperature, it felt cooler and less humid. Maybe this was a good idea...

"Don't fucking think that I'm changing just because **you're **in the room," he heard her say before she brushed past him. Dom was about to respond back when he caught a glimpse of what she was wearing, or lack thereof. He watched wide-eyed as she crawled back into the bed before shoving the comforter roughly to the end. Her hair cascaded down her tanned back as she went to lie on her stomach. Even through the dark tresses, Dom could see that she wasn't wearing a top, all she wore was boy-short underwear.

Dom couldn't help but flex his hands a bit as he tried to get a grip of his emotions. He cleared his throat before taking off his white wife-beater and getting into bed next to the hot Latina. The ceiling fan seemed to calm his nerves, he took a deep breath before facing Letty's half-naked body.

She was laying on her stomach with her arms propped up to cradle her head. Through the space he could see a bit of a soft mound that was her breast pressing into the mattress. Dom sucked in a breath as he willed his eyes to close.

* * *

An hour later Dom woke up with a start. He was slightly sweating and his heart was pounding hard in his chest. This was normal thing to Dom, ever since prison he would have trouble sleeping and would find himself waking up in the middle of the night. It was out of habit and usually didn't occur when he had been drinking. Dom closed his eyes as his body started to relax slowly.

"Nightmare Papi?" asked a clear voice to the right.

Dom turned drowsily towards Letty, "It's not a big deal," he shrugged.

He could see her frown in the moons light. She reached up and placed her hand on his cheek, "Always the tough guy..."she murmured.

Dom casted his eyes down, "Not always."

Letty's hand moved from his cheek down to his neck, she gripped hard and pulled him toward her. Dominic obliged showing a slight resistance as he came closer to her face. "Want to talk about it?" she

Dom lightly shook his head, prison was never something he wanted to talk about. His gaze was still down and he found himself looking at a pair of full tan breasts. He unconsciously licked his lips and turned away. "I should go," he said beginning to turn away.

"Why?" came her response," It's not like you haven't seen a pair of tits before?"

Dom chuckled turning back to her, her hand was still on the back of his neck and slowly pushing him closer in her space.

"I haven't seen your tits..."

Letty gave a playful glare."Well, then you should be honored."

Dom glared back. "Why is that?"

The Latina gave an sly grin. "Well, first of all their **real **and 100% skank free. Like I said you should be honored. This will probably be the last time you get to see a good example."

Dom couldn't help but laugh. He took the statement as a challenge and he knew a flirt when he saw one. Dom placed his hand on her curvy hip before roughly pulling her towards him. "What makes you think this will be the last time?"

"Oh Dominic Toretto, I'm not that kind of girl. You can hit it and quit it, but I'm the **Queen** of the Streets and it's just another notch on **my** belt. So once were done, it's not likely to happen again," she replied.

Dom looked at her slightly astonished by her statement. Sometimes he couldn't believe how 'butch' Letty really was, it was sexy, but Dom wasn't going to sit back and listen to her trash talk him. He slipped his other arm under her torso and pulled her closer. Her breasts were lightly touching his chest.

Before Letty could respond with another comment, Dom attacked her mouth with his. The taste of her was intoxicating and he slipped his tongue in her mouth, intertwining his with hers. She let out a soft groan before he was pulled down half way on top of her. His hand moved from her hip to caress the underside of her breasts and it moved lower to her stomach. He separated from her mouth before moving on to her neck, as he licked and bit to her shoulder. His hand rested on her warm center and he caressed it lightly through the fabric. He kissed her lips again and withdrew with a sloppy 'pop' before smiling down at her. "Your nice and wet."

Letty glared. "Fuck you," she bit out.

Dom found himself chuckling again. " Be careful what you wish for," he responded.

The Italian rubbed her clit through the fabric for a few seconds before bypassing the cloth and dipping his index and middle fingers inside her warmth. He heard a light feminine moan come from her throat, but her eyes were closed and face in complete bliss. Dom didn't think Letty realized she made the sound. He smiled proudly to himself as he continued pumping in and out of her opening, while sucking and lapping her breasts. His thumb would brush along her clit every now and then causing her back to arch and moans become louder.

He pulled his fingers out of her wetness, know that her orgasm had been delayed due to his withdrawal.

"Dammit man!" she huffed arching her hips.

"Don't worry I replace them with something bigger," he assured her.

Letty eyed him curiously with a innocent smile. "We'll see if it's the biggest I've ever had..."

Dom froze as he looked at her with surprise. He knew Letty was no virgin and truthfully he felt some possessive protectiveness towards her when it came to men. He had bitterly looked the other way when it came to her love life and was sure she hid most of her partners from Vince and him, but when his pride was on the line, then it got personal.

It took Dom under 15 seconds to yank off her underwear, position himself and plunge in. Much to his satisfaction he had drew out delicious noises from her the whole early morning. He continue pumping in and out, sometimes rotating her hips and changing his angle of penetration. They ended up going a few rounds, with orgasm after orgasm. It was pure bliss.

* * *

Dom woke up slightly flinching when the sun hit his eyes. It was still early morning and he was lying in a well slept bed, sheets were crumpled around him and the comforter was on the floor. To his disappointment, Letty was nowhere to be found. He sighed as he gazed at the ceiling. The sex had been something that he never could imagine. She had felt perfect, her body molded with his like it was destined, like she was made for him.

Dom caught his thoughts as he tried to process the strange feelings that seemed to emerge in his chest as he thought about the nights activities. It wasn't just the sex, it was her. He thought his curiosity would be tamed by their multiple intercourse's, but it seemed to do the opposite. Dominic still wanted her, but not just her body, he wanted EVERYTHING. Her mind, her body, but mostly her heart and the thought scared him.

* * *

**Reviews pls! I hope you all liked it! I still don't know if this will be a one-shot or multiple chapters. What do you guys think? Please let me know :D**


	2. Fool Seduction

Notch:Fool Seduction

Authors Note: WOW, I mean wow! I'm so happy you guys liked the story and thank you for all the comments! The votes are overwhelming and as you can see (by this chapter) this will no longer be a one-shot. I'm so thrilled that you guys liked the fic and want it to continue. For what I have planned, it will be a pretty crazy drama/action/romance. Haha

I agree very much with a few of you about the dynamics of Dom's and Letty's relationship. This fic will be more of a table-turner and both will be on equal ground when it comes to how mature and immature they are (love-life wise). Letty will be receiving more of the power (emotionally) in this one ;)

I imagine her being very independent and sort of having the same philosophy as the boys she hangs with; when it comes to the opposite sex. Of course, her being Letty makes it different. She has fewer partners(because she's picky and not at all racy) but is not interested in the term 'relationship' as of yet.

Also, Mia isn't a big fan of racing as much in the beginning of this story. She actually is very disapproving but will warm up to it rather quickly.

**Warning**: Graphic Smexyness ahead! tee hee

Special thanks to Mysteriesabound1 for beta-ing this chapter!

Anyways, here we go!

* * *

After a quick shower and brushing his teeth, Dom made his way downstairs to a bustling kitchen and a partially clean living room. Vince surprisingly was up, looking half-dead, but picking up the remaining bottles around the room. The houses door was opened, leaving a screen shut to let in the warm summer air. Dom could see a pink Honda Accord missing from their driveway. Mia's friend must have already left.

In the kitchen, Mia was prepping a hardy breakfast while listening to FM radio. Dom nodded a greeting to Vince as the other gave him a weak nod. He made his way into the kitchen and leaned against the doorway.

Mia looked up at him with a big grin. "Morning, Dom. The party tire you out?"

Dom chuckled. "Not exactly, but it was eventful...whatcha making?" he asked.

"Pancakes with eggs and bacon," she listed proudly.

Dom shook his head. "Sounds too good."

Mia shrugged at the comment. "It **will **be once we have some milk. I sent Letty out to get some since we're out."

Dom nodded, feeling a bit better knowing why Letty wasn't in bed when he woke up. He was still having a hard time understanding what he was feeling and what to do about it.

"The savior of breakfast is here!" Letty yelled from the living room. She passed a hunched over Vince before heading to the open window of the kitchen and handing Mia the milk.

"Yes, now we can start cooking!" Mia smiled. Letty took off her jacket as she went around to help. She reached in the refrigerator and took out a carton of eggs.

"Uh..Mia..is this enough eggs?" Letty asked.

Mia turned abruptly and loudly groaned as she saw the six carton in Letty's hand. "Shit, we need to go back to the store," she paused. "VINCE! Come with me. You look like you need the air anyway."

"Are you sure? I could easily go Mi," protested Letty.

Mia shook her head before grabbing Vince's car keys from off the counter. "No, it's good. I might think of something else while we're there, you just start on that bacon."

Letty nodded as Mia and Vince left the house. In seconds, Vince's Nissan Maxima roared to life before it exited the Toretto driveway. Dom watched as Letty filled a large skillet with water and put it on medium-low heat. She reached for the bacon and placed six slabs in the pan.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare or are you going to help?" She asked looking up at him.

Dom smiled before stepping in the kitchen. "I was surprised to not see you this morning," he murmured ignoring her question.

Letty pursed her lips and rolled her eyes. "Sure you are Dom, or is it just that I beat you to the punch?"

The Italian stepped closer. "I don't follow."

Letty reached into the drawer to get a spatula. "It was just sex, Dom. One of us was going to leave before the other woke up, right?"

Dom's jaw clenched at the statement, he pushed the Latina gently against the wall, causing her to drop the spatula. "What if I wasn't planning on leaving?" He asked leaning down for a better look at her face.

Letty looked somewhat taken aback at the tenderness of his statement. She gazed into his eyes with a mixture of emotions before it disappeared. She gave a sideways smile." You were pretty good earlier," she said softly.

Dom laughed lightly. "Yea? I'm glad you're impressed," he stated truthfully. "How about another repeat?"

Letty shook her head playfully as he leaned closer. "I told you man, it's likely not to happen again."

"But there's still a chance," whispered Dom in a low voice. "Right baby?"

Letty blinked a few times in surprise. "Baby?"

Dom brought his lips to hers as he pressed his body against her smaller toned one. It felt good to feel her underneath him again, his hands ran up and down her body as their kisses became deeper. She pressed into his groin and a low growl sounded in his throat as they grinded against each other. Dom worked his hands down her back to her well defined butt and lifted her up. Letty obliged by wrapping her legs around his waist as they grinded more into each other, while using the wall as an anchor.

They both withdrew from each other's lips panting. "I want you bad, Leticia," confessed Dom in a gruff voice.

Letty tightened her hold around his waist. "Then fuck me, Dominic."

Dom gave a cocky grin before he carried her to the living room and laid her out on the couch. He pulled out his weeping cock while she unzipped and wiggled out of her jeans. Dom rubbed her clit up and down to her opening before teasingly rubbing his fingers in.

Letty gasped, while Dom smirked. "I thought there wasn't going to be a 'next time'?" he boasted as he fingered her.

All Letty could make out was a half-ass glare. "You better be glad you're good at what you do," she answered back.

"Driving?"

"Ha!" Letty huffed. "I said something you're GOOD at Dom. Which is obviously fucking NOT driving," she teased.

Dominic withdrew his fingers as he glared down at the smirking Latina. "You're going to pay for that..."

Letty bit back a laugh before it became a loud moan as Dom pushed into her warmth. Dom grabbed her wrists and placed them over her head as he pumped deeper inside her. He repositioned himself and started moving in her deeper and faster. He could see her jaw tighten as she tried to quiet herself from the onslaught of pleasure. She was always a stubborn ass.

Dom leaned over her and bit the side of her neck and began to suck. He could feel Letty begin to shudder underneath and around him.

* * *

It took around five minutes for them to get cleaned up. Letty entered the kitchen to check on the bacon, happy they weren't burned. A few minutes later, Mia and Vincent barged into the house, Vince scolding Mia while she argued back.

"What's with all the bags?" asked Dom as he exited the bathroom.

Vince glared as set the bags on one of the kitchen counters. "Your damn sister."

Mia shot him a glare as she entered the kitchen. "You like to eat and we need food. You'll both thank me later."

They all helped unload the groceries. After, Dom and Vince took a seat in front of the television and switched on ESPN while the food was being prepared. The girls were in the kitchen finishing flipping pancakes and scrambling eggs.

"I don't like feeling so domestic," muttered Letty. She placed a pancake on a plate and glanced at the boys. Mia laughed before giving her a pat on the back. "It's not so bad."

Letty frowned before she turned off the burner and placed the last pancake on a plate. "My ass," she muttered, "Next time they'll be in the kitchen."

Mia just smiled at the other. "I would pay to see that," she confessed. They brought out several plates to the dining room table.

"Boys, food's ready!" called Mia.

Letty was already seated when they came toward the table. Dom sat at the head with Letty to his right, Mia next to her and Vince on Dom's left across from Letty. They said grace and started eating.

"Are you guys heading to the garage today?" asked Mia.

Vince shook his head before glancing at Dom. "Sunday doesn't bring much business," he began. "We only went in last week, because we were behind with the car pick-ups. Plus, we're down two men."

"And the races?" she asked, face becoming stern.

Vince glanced at Dom, who glanced at Letty. " Out of sight, out of mind," replied Dom.

Mia glared. " If dad ever found out-"

"He won't Mia," he said cutting her off. "This is nothing...just having fun."

Mia slammed her fist on the table. "That's the problem, Dom! You think this is some fucking game. There are people out there that will kill for a fast car and a couple grand!"

"I'm not reckless Mia!" He yelled back, "I've been to prison. I know what it's like. I can handle it! Dad won't be around forever and I heard about when he was in the hospital, the bills, home expenses...we need this!"

Mia just shook her head. "You're blind, Dom! Shit, you're so damn conceited!"

All that was heard was a glass breaking and Dom storming outside to the garage. Vince silently cursed under his breath as he ran off after him.

Mia let out a shaky breath before she placed her face in her hands. Letty rubbed her back slowly as the younger girl gained back her composure. "I totally ruined breakfast, didn't I?"

Letty chuckled. "It's cool girl."

"Letty, I've heard horror stories about the races. I almost lost dad. I don't want to lose you all too," she explained with a watery grin.

Letty reached over to give the younger girl a hug. " I understand where you're coming from...but you have to understand Mia, even though your brother hasn't mentioned it, he feels guilty for leaving you and your dad to fend for yourself."

Mia gave a small laugh. "We were not helpless."

"No, but you were struggling and he wasn't around to help. I mean Mr. T had barely enough time to heal until he went back to work because of the bills and his burns messed his reflexes up so he can't race anymore or make as much money as he use to make. I think this is Dom's way of helping, trying to make up for something he missed, all because of a stupid mistake."

Mia nodded. "Yea, I guess you right."

"Besides, the races are not THAT bad," she laughed. "It's drama yes, yah know, boys and their toys, but it's really cool."

"You think that I may have fun there?" asked Mia shyly.

Letty nudged her in the shoulder. "Of course girl, I'm tired of being the only chick on the team. You can keep me company."

Mia laughed before nodding her head. She stood up and started collecting plates on the table. As Letty went to stand up and help her, the door flew open revealing a tall man heavily built. His hair was buzzed short, and he had a square jaw with light brown eyes. He looked very much like an older version of Dom.

"Papa!" yelled Mia as she rushed to give the man a hug.

"Good Afternoon Mia, Letty, how have you both been?" He answered as he returned his daughters hug.

" Hi Mr. T."

"We've been good, Papa. How was your trip?"

Tonio set his suitcase down as he sat at the table. Mia and Letty gave him a plate as he sat down and talked about the upcoming events, racing and the drivers. Through his spiel, Dom and Vince walked in giving the man a greeting before sitting at the table to listen.

"I would've stayed longer but the tendons in my hand started to hurt again," explained Tonio as he tightened and relaxed his right fist. "I have to go see the therapist. The driver they had me look at is pretty talented, rough around the edges but just needs work."

"That's cool Pops. Does that mean they're going to hire you on for training?" chimed in Dom.

Tonio shrugged before taking another bite of his pancakes. "It's possible. He may come down here very soon to practice on the track. His name is Brian O'Connor."

Mia scrunched her face. "That's kind of a plain name don't yah think?"

"Well, not all racers have been blessed with cool names," chuckled Tonio.

Vince grinned. "Like Toretto? Damn, that name is a racer's dream. Tonio Toretto. A name that has a beat too it."

Dom rolled his eyes. "Beat? Really Vince?"

"It has a nice ring to it," shrugged Vince, " Tonio Toretto, Dominic Toretto, Mia Toretto, Leticia Toretto-"

"Hmmm, that would be interesting..."

"Wha..Oh my gosh that would be so cute!"

"...really bro?"

"What the fuck Vince! Sorry Mr. T. It's LETTY, you moron."

Mia went to sit on Dom's lap. "Oh my gosh, Dom! You and Letty would hit it off so well. I can't believe I didn't think of that."

Dom ignored Mia as he glanced at Letty, who was currently glaring daggers at Vince. He guessed it was a good sign that she hadn't denied taking his name. Dom shifted his eyes to his father who was looking at him curiously. The questionable gaze caused Dom to mentally slap himself out of the uncomfortable thoughts before he cleared his throat and focused on Mia.

Tonio chuckled again. "Letty Toretto would be an interesting event indeed. A force of nature."

"Come on Mr. T, no cracking jokes at my expense," pouted Letty playfully, as she stuck her tongue out.

The older man chuckled before patting his full belly. " Speaking of 'At your expense', I received a phone call from your aunt in Brooklyn. She's coming to visit in a few days and expects to see you."

The whole table went silent. Letty looked like a deer caught in headlights. The table stayed silent for a few seconds before the giggling from Mia started. That was followed by a chuckle from Tonio and ended with laughing from Dom and Vince. Letty gave a loud sigh as she placed her head on the table. She was starting to get a headache.

Vince reached into his pocket and pulled out a fifty dollar bill. "Let the games commence. I will stand by my usual bet of course."

Dom smiled wickedly, "I have to go with Mrs. Otero this time."

Letty lifted her head and subtly gave him the finger, which only caused Dom to give her a wink.

Mia hopped from his lap and sat next to Letty. "Well, my bets are on Letty. She can be very stubborn and doesn't like to be pushed around."

"Ah, but so can Carmen Oreto," replied Tonio, "Sorry Letty dear, I'm betting on your aunt on this one."

Letty gave him a look of despair before dropping her head back down on the table.

* * *

Later that night, Dom found himself heading downstairs to get a drink of water. He noticed the living room lamp on as he stepped into the space. The water was instantly forgotten once he laid eyes on person sitting with her feet propped up on the table.

Letty was dressed normally in 'her' type of sleepwear. She wore a basic black tank top, with flannel shorts and her hair was in a loose braid. On the table next to her legs was a pile auto magazines.

"Hey."

"Hey, did I wake you?" she responded looking up.

Dom shook his head as he pulled up a seat next to her. "Nah, I was just getting some water," he explained.

She nodded her head as she flipped through the pages. "Yeah, I can't sleep. Usually these magazines seem to help me catch some Zzzz..."

"A lot on your mind?" asked Dom clearly curious.

Letty sighed. "No, not really... I mean just my car...then Aunt Carmen coming..I suppose I have to mentally prepare myself." she laughed lightly.

Dom couldn't help but smile. Letty's Aunty Carmen was the twin sister of Letty's mom, Ramona. The woman and her husband resided in Brooklyn, but she would come around a few times a year to the west coast to check up on her sister, but mostly her niece, Letty. Carmen realized a long time ago that Ramona was still too irresponsible to take care of a child. She offered to take Letty and raise her, but Ramona wasn't having it. She kept Letty in a dangerous environment because of her stupid pride.

Even though that was the case, Carmen tried to make sure that Letty was in good hands and comfortable. When she found out about the beating Letty took at age 15, she rushed over to LA to settle her in a different environment. At first, she suggested for Letty to leave with her to NY, but Letty didn't want to move or leave her mother defenseless, so Carmen made a compromise and allowed Letty to stay with the Torettos.

She visited a few times a year, wrote and called severally times a month. She was as bull-headed and stubborn as her niece and didn't appreciate how 'tom-boyish' she had become. Every visit she was determined to do something 'girly' with Letty, just to remind her niece that she was in fact a GIRL. Letty always welcomed/dreaded these times since each outing seemed to get more intense.

From mani/pedi's to shopping and make-over's, Carmen made sure to share 'girl-time' with her niece. The last time Carmen visited her, she, Mia(much to her delight)and Letty went to a waxing spa. Letty kicked and screamed the entire trip but in the end she gave in to her Aunt's wishes. Because this happened often, the family had started taking bets on who would crack under the other's pressure. Last time, Letty bitterly gave in, which made Mia and Leon the winners of a large lump sum. It seemed this time, everyone was betting on Carmen to be the more stubborn of the two.

Dom paused his thoughts as he gazed at the Latina. " What about what happened this morning?" he asked deeply.

Letty paused her reading and turned to him. "I wasn't kidding when I told you it was okay to 'hit and quit it' Dom," she began, "I know you don't DO the relationship thing. I just still want the respect."

Dom frowned and rubbed the back of his head. "Geez, Let, you make me sound like a womanizer."

Letty removed her legs from the table and cocked her head to the side. "Isn't that what you are?" she replied playfully.

Dom went to speak, but he realized he couldn't find nothing to comeback her comment. He slowly closed his mouth as she gathered the magazines. She gave him a light pat on the back of his head, making the skin tingle, before going upstairs.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Review pls!**


	3. Not so Secret

Authors Note: Hello everyone! Thanks so much for all the comments on last chapter. It really keeps me motivated to continue, you guys are awesome! Specials thanks for Mysteriesabound1 for beta-ing. Also, Aunt Carmen makes her appearance and prepare for nice-juicy-conflict between Dom and Letty. Haha, Enjoy!

Notch: Not so secret

* * *

Mia pulled down the passenger mirror to check her make-up. She reached into her hand purse to get out her neutral lip gloss before applying it on her lips. It took them a few days to convince Dom and Vince to let Mia go to the races, but in the end the girls won out. Mia hadn't been much of supporter at first, but she was secretly intrigued by the events and was willing to give it a chance.

The night air was hot, but had a nice sea breeze that stretched to the valley. She was currently riding along a desert path near the canyons in the passenger seat of Letty's 1997 Nissan 240SX. She wore a red halter with the back out and boot cut jeans with burgundy heeled boots. Next to her, Letty drove unconsciously moving her body to the beat of the music on the radio. She wore a short cut leather jacket with a black V-neck shirt underneath and blue ripped jeans and black boots.

Mia turned down the music as they sped into the night. "So are you going to tell me what's going on?"

Letty looked back at her in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You're acting differently, "paused Mia, "Especially around my brother."

Letty laughed. " Well, I think this is some cheap trick to get me and Dom second guessing each other. All because of that lame comment Vince made about me being a Toretto."

"That may have **something** to do with it," replied Mia, "But by very little. You guys are acting weird. Maybe not with us, but definitely with each other."

Letty scratched her head and sighed as she turned left on a deserted dirt road. She cut off the radio and glanced at Mia. "I think you're blowing this way out of proportion."

Mia glared. "I think you and Dom aren't giving me enough credit. Besides, I'm your BEST friend and I think I have the right to know what's going on with you."

"The right?"

"Yes Leticia!" Responded Mia quickly, "The RIGHT."

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Mia looking at Letty with a menacing glare, waiting for her to spill the dirt. Letty sighed in defeat." You promise not to tell? I mean NO one?" She demanded.

Mia immediately perked up as she made a cross gesture over her chest. "Scouts honor," she replied, which caused Letty to laugh.

"I forgot you were in Girl Scouts..."

Mia glared. "Focus!" She yelled.

Letty shook her head before glancing at Mia quickly and clearing her throat. "Me and your brother..."

Mia seemed to lean in towards the Latina. "Yeeees?" She urged.

"...we slept together."

"..."

After not getting a response for a few seconds, Letty glanced at Mia. The younger girl was sitting staring wide-eyed at Letty, with her mouth slightly open and a look of disbelief on her face.

Letty licked her lips and huffed. "Come on, really? Is it that hard to believe?"

Mia blinked a few times before snapping out of her trance. "N-no no, it's not that," choked out the girl, "I just didn't think you guys had sex ALREADY?! When the hell did this happen?"

"Sunday morning after Saturdays party...the morning that Tonio came back."

Mia's mouth dropped lower. "You've been sitting on this for nearly two weeks and you didn't tell me!"

"Mi, It's not a big deal-"

"The hell it is! You guys have been giving off weird vibes for days, not to mention my brother staring constantly at you."

"That's not true Mi, just because we had sex a couple of-"

" Are you serious?" Yelled Mia, " A couple?"

Letty gave Mia a tired smile. "Mia, it's just sex."

The other girl frowned, clearly unconvinced. " How do you know?"

"Well, no offense-"

"None taken-"

"But your brother is a player. I'm just another girl," continued Letty," And I'm cool with that, because frankly, I suck at relationships and I don't want one, "she paused, "They never work..."

Mia gave the other girl a genuine smile. "But, what if Dom wants you? Like, for good?"

Letty eyed Mia's huge smile and smiled back at her. "I don't think I'll ever have to worry about that. It's just sex and we're still on good terms. I mean, the guy was born to be a Bachelor for heaven's sake!"

"Eh, maybe...but I know, you had a crush on him a while back." commented Mia with an all-knowing smirk.

Letty chose to keep her eyes on the road, but her hands gripped tightly on the steering wheel. They would never let her live that down. "So what? It definitely didn't last, and besides, he's into skank's remember? And always will be."

"I don't know," argued Mia sitting back in her seat, " He seems into you and your DEFINITELY not a skank."

* * *

Five minutes later the girls had arrived at the racing spot and parked near Dom's Mazda RX7. From the looks of the place there had already been a few racers and small celebrations from the winning teams. Letty and Mia walked towards Dom and the crew, they were crowding around Hector.

"Let! Mia!" Yelled Vince, "It's about time you showed up."

Letty grabbed Mia's hand as they swerved through the crowd to where Vince and Dom were standing. "We have a little surprise for you," commented Dom looking at both girls.

From out of the crowd came a tall lanky man with hazel eyes and slick brown hair. Next to him was a younger, shorter man with blond curly hair and small build.

"Jesse! Leon!" Squealed Mia. The younger Toretto ran up to the shorter of the two and gave him a tight hug.

Letty smirked as she walked over to Leon. "Took you long enough man. Was the car show really that good?"

Leon reached to hug her. "It was pretty dope," he began, "You would have loved it."

Letty pushed him playfully. "Yeah well, I have a reputation to uphold," she said looking around, she gave Jesse a quick nod, since he was still being crushed by Mia.

"Yea, you guys are going to have to tell us about all the cars you saw," chimed in Dom.

As they started talking Letty slipped away towards Hector. "What's up man, how's the races?"

Hector gave her a wide grin. "What's up Mami? There going pretty sweet actually. I've been meaning to talk to you too.."

"Yea?"

Hector nodded. "Someone on Gonzales team has challenged you to the canyon run. You down?"

The Latina let out a hardy laugh. "Is that so? Who's the idiot?"

"Some hot head that's been checking you out at some of the other races. I think his name is Deacon. If you ask me, I think he's trying to 'catch your eye', girl. But rumor has it he's a dirty racer."

Letty rolled her eyes. "Come on Hector, you know I'm the best. I can handle him." she boasted.

"Yea, I know, I know...I just thought I should warn you about him at least. It's canyon run, pretty dangerous track for any level driver."

"Thanks for your concern Hector," answered Letty as she pulled a roll of money out of her leather pocket, " Tell the dirty racer I'm in."

She handed Hector the roll of bills before walking back to the group. As she walked passed she missed the hungry stare that Dominic threw her way. His eyes roamed over her figure. He kept his eyes on her as she talked and joked with Jessie.

_Two hours Before:_

_"It was crazy man! The cars, the ladies, you guys should have been there!" yelled Jesse._

_Dom and Vince just laughed as Jesse ran his mouth about the carshow...again. It had been up north in Seattle and lasted a few days. Leon and Jesse had chosen to stay for a week to visit one of Leon's sisters. They had drove back and hitched a ride with Dom and Vince once they arrived at the Toretto household. From there, Leon and Jesse had been boasting non-stop about the events, the sex and mostly...the girls._

_Throughout the conversation Vince had been blurting in his opinion, while Dom remained uncharacteristically quiet. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't realize they had all stopped talking._

_"Bro, will you tell me what's wrong?" Asked Vince._

_Dom glanced at Vince, the man had a worried look at his face. When he looked through the rearview mirror he saw Jessie and Leon wearing the same concerned expression. Dom gave a small smile as he glanced back at the road. They had been invited to a race up near Canyon Country, a little past Santa Clarita. Dom had phoned Letty with directions as soon as they had picked up Leon and Jesse._

_"I'm good," he replied, "Just thinking..."_

_Vince looked annoyed. "Yeah, well, I think it's deeper than that Dom. Something's up, man."_

_"You know you can talk to us, Dom," piped Leon in the back._

_"Don't worry about it," assured Dom," I'll figure it out."_

_"Oh, when you say it like that..." responded Vince, "Bro, just spill."_

_Dom let out a defeated sigh. "It's about a girl."_

_The whole car went into an uproar of teasing. Dom couldn't help but smile wider as Leon patted him on the back, Jesse making hooting noises and Vince playfully punching him in the shoulder._

_"You're like this for a GIRL?!" Yelled Vince in disbelief._

_Dom gave him a side-ways smile. "Not just any girl."_

_Leon laughed. "Come on man, what GIRL could get you this worked up?" He asked._

_Jesse nodded in the backseat, "For real Dom, she has to be something else..."_

_Dom nodded in agreement. "It's Letty," he replied._

_All the guys faces instantly got serious. "What do you mean Dom?" Asked Leon, "Is someone trying to get 'fresh' with her or something?"_

_"Because if they are just tell us and we'll scare him shitless," added Vince._

_Dom nodded, still smiling. " Yea, someone got fresh," he started glancing at Vince, "We slept together."_

_Their faces were priceless._

_"FINALLY!" Yelled Jesse, breaking the silence._

_"What the fuck Jess?" Yelled back Vince._

_Jesse gave a sheepish grin. "Oh come guys, it was bound to happen at some point. Letty's the perfect girl for Dom... and she's hot!"_

_Leon chuckled shaking his head. "You have your work cut out for you man."_

_"What are you guys thinking? This is LETTY we're talking about! Letty our little sister?!" Chimed in Vince looking slightly disturbed._

_Jesse leaned forward in his seat. "No offense Vince, but Letty hasn't looked like 'a little sister' since she turned sixteen." _

_Vince placed his head in his hands and shook his head in denial. "I can't believe this." He looked up at Dom in realization," You slept with Letty?"_

_Dom was about to comment on his question but Jesse beat him to it. " Vince get a grip. Am I really the only one that realized Letty fits Dom's 20/80 standard?" He said in disbelief._

_The other three frowned looking confused. "What?" Asked Leon._

_"For real?" Asked the younger man blandly, " __20% angel, 80% devil. Down to earth. Ain't afraid to get a little engine grease under her fingernails. Ring any bells?"_

_Vince gave him a weird look. "How the fuck do you remember that?"_

_Jesse rolled his eyes as he looked at Dom through the rearview window. " Dom, you had said it a few months after you got out of prison, remember? It starts with the eyes? She can see through your bullshit to the good? When you said it I thought you were talking about Letty," he finished._

_Dom nodded slowly as the memory started to resurface. It was a bit vague but it sounded familiar, though, he hadn't been thinking of Letty when he said it, but it did fit her now that Jesse pointed it out._

_Leon let out a sigh. "You're going to be fighting an uphill battle, brotha."_

_Dom frowned. "What makes you say that?" He asked curiously._

_Leon glanced at the three before sighing again. " I would like to think I know Letty pretty well. No offense, but even more then you guys, about certain things," he glanced at Dom, "She's afraid of commitment, man, ever since she was a teen. I blame her mom and the line of douche-bag boyfriends...but if you ARE looking for a relationship with her, you're going to have to fight for it."_

_Vince licked his lips as he turned to Dom. "Are you feeling her that much bro?"_

_"I honestly don't know," answered Dom, "I'm more confused on what I'm feeling at this point."_

_"Does anyone else know about this?" Asked Leon._

_"No!" Yelled Dom quickly, "And NO one's going to say anything. Keep this shit to yourself."_

_They all nodded in agreement as the car grew silent. They didn't want an angry Letty on their hands if she found out that they knew about her and Dom. Letty had always been secretive when it came to her personal relationships. Jesse fidgeted in his seat as he glanced at the other three, he cleared his throat. "So..." he began, "Was the sex THAT good?"_

_Their reply was several curses and punches to his arm._

_Present_

Dom had decided to lay low and see what happened..for now. It had been nearly two weeks since they had intercourse and the Italian tried not to let it get to him. It almost seemed like she was a drug, something that he couldn't fully get out of his system. He wanted more of her, but he chose to push down the urge.

Even though he wanted Letty, this didn't make him monogamous. He had one sex partner since then, some chick he met at a party and even though it felt good, it didn't compare to his times with Letty. He found he missed the bickering and the fight to get what he wanted. He liked the challenge she presented him and felt like he was on equal ground.

Two scantily clad girls walked up to him. They brushed past him showing off their assets, one even touching his thigh, but his eyes drifted back to the brunette talking to Jesse. He didn't understand what was happening to him...it almost felt like...no! He pushed the offending thought out of his mind.

"Yo Hector!" He called out as the shorter man walked passed him.

"Dom, what's up brotha?" Replied the man as he walked up.

Dom shrugged. "Nothing much...I was just wondering what's the line-up for the races tonight?"

Hector took out a scrap of paper from his back pocket. "We have a few canyon runs."

"Yea? Who this time?" asked Dom curious.

"Well, Jose and Chad went first, then was Louis and Mitch," began Hector as he read off the list," Up next is Stevens and Tran...then Deacon and Letty-"

"Hold up," interrupted the large Italian, "Did you just say Letty?"

Hector glanced at his paper. "Yea dawg. Beacon had challenged her-"

Before Hector could finish Dom was walking towards the clueless Latina. He swiftly gripped her arm tightly and pulled her away from the crew. She protested as he walked her a little bit out of hearing range near a deserted area of cars.

Letty yanked her arm roughly away. "What the hell man?"

Dom's jaw tightened. "I just heard from Hector that you're doing the canyon run."

Letty crossed her arms defensibly as she looked him up and down. "Yea, so what?"

"Let me make this clear," he started stepping closer to her, "You're NOT doing the canyon run."

The smaller Latina looked at him in slight disbelief. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me Let, it's too dangerous and this Beacon guy-"

"Who the hell do you think you are telling me what I can and cannot do!" Yelled Letty.

"Your apart of my crew and you go by MY rules-"

"That's a load of shit Dom and you know it!"

"You're not racing!"

"The hell I am! If this was any one of the other guys races you wouldn't care!"

Dom growled. "I don't give a fuck Letty, you're not racing!"

"It's not YOUR choice!"

Dom stepped closer. "You're not racing this guy Let! You can't handle-"

"Oh, fuck you man! I'm the best racer out there! I can drive circles around this guy."

"Second best," responded a stone-faced Dom.

Letty looked livid. She turned her head back as she bit her lip. Her face was in her signature death glare. Suddenly Dom felt a large burn of pain hit his left cheek, which caused his neck to snap to the right. He breathed in deep as he slowly turned his head back to a seething Letty. The girl had punched him.

He pushed her into the nearest car, his hand gripped her arms. " You shouldn't have done that," he whispered gazing furiously into her eyes.

Letty gazed back at him, clearly not backing down. Her hands were gripping Dom's black sleeveless shirt. " And what are you going to do about it?" She asked in a murderous tone.

Dom paused as he stared at her for a few seconds. Then suddenly he crushed his lips with hers as he grabbed her hips roughly and pulled her flush against him. He didn't get a protest, but he didn't get a response from her either so he snaked his hand up her back until he reached her neck. His fingers massaged the rigid muscles to her scalp until she let out a soft moan. He quickly slipped his tongue past her lips and kissed more deeply. His other hand moved from her hip to the middle of her back and pressed her more against him. His kisses became frenzied. He missed the taste of her mouth and the feel of her lips. He realized that her smell was extremely intoxicating and he wanted to be engulfed in it.

Dom pulled back abruptly out of breath. Letty was looking at him with those dark brown piercing eyes. Her eyes were fixed on him and her hands lay relaxed on his chest. Dom breathed in deep and leaned in slightly before stopping, she stood still looking at him cautiously.

The Italian leaned in more and pressed his mouth lightly to her moist lips. His tongue slowly glided along her lips as he coaxed her mouth open again. He kissed her deeply, but slow and tender as he took in the feel of her against him.

Dom pulled away and stared at her. "Be careful..."he whispered looking down at her with unbridled intensity.

Letty breathed in heavily as he backed away from her with the same stare. His jaw tightened and their eyes broke contact as he looked her up and down.

" He likes bumping cars on the hair pin turns," he said quietly, " And watch out for the rock-face half a mile in." he said before turning and walking away.

* * *

Dom nursed an ice cold Corona as he lay on his bed looking up at the ceiling. After the races they all had went to a party for a few hours before heading back home. Dom had immediately took a quick shower before going to his room and 'crashing'. He hadn't been able to go to sleep. He heard the others go to their rooms hours ago.

Vince's room was in the basement. They had to be the only house in the neighborhood that had one. When Leon and Jesse slept over, they usually fought between the floor or living room couch. He had heard Mia's high voice as she opened the door to her room and closed it. Seconds later he heard Letty's door close.

Dom finished the Corona and placed it on the floor. His eyes finally began to droop and his mind hummed from the buzz of the many beers he drank at the party. He exhaled a long sigh as his body relaxed in the mattress and his eyes shut. From his door he thought he heard the wooden floor boards creek, but dismissed it quickly. It wasn't until he heard the turn of his door knob that he opened his eyes. He saw a dark silhouette enter his room and close the door softly. Dom watched as the figure went around the bed to his side. From the shadows Letty emerged with a plain cotton thin wife-beater and simple boy shorts.

"Let-"

She pressed her index finger in a shushing notion to her lips as she glanced cautiously at his door. Silently she climbed on top of him and sat comfortably on his hips. Dom gazed at her with curiosity, the Latina just stared back as she rocked her hips softly. Dom found himself gripping her hips as she continued the rhythm. His eyes were half lidded, she leaned over his body and began kissing his bare chest. She worked her way up to his lips as she rubbed her hands down his abs.

"Letty..." he began.

But she silenced him with a kiss before her mouth moved down to his neck and then his chest. She pulled her tank top off with ease before she went back to his mouth. Dom was in heaven, his grip tightened around her hips as she kissed him tenderly. They were like that for a few minutes before she pulled away from him again and maneuvered her short off and threw them somewhere on the floor.

She pulled out his hard length from his basketball shorts and positioned herself.

"Let-" Dom began again, but he let out a loud groan as her heat surrounded him. He gripped her hips harder and pulled her down more on top of him. She straddled his thighs as she began to move. Dom gritted his teeth as she set the pace. He lifted his hips up to meet her thrusts, he could hear her soft moans becoming louder and louder.

They kept moving, the pace becoming faster as the minutes passed by, suddenly a light flickered in the hallway outside. Dom turned his head to his door, Letty became louder as feet were heard getting closer and closer to his room. The person outside paused and stepped closer to his door, the Latina moans grew louder. From outside he heard the person knock, it was soft at first but became louder as the knocking persisted.

Dom turned back to Letty to see her back arch, she tightened around his length and he gritted his teeth and closed his eyes at the sensation. The knocking was deafening now, he could feel the pleasure building up...

Dom suddenly sat up shaken on his bed. His hazy vision focused slowly as he glanced around his room.

It was morning, he was in his bed slightly sweating with morning wood. He was alone. Dom took in a deep breath before he registered someone continuously knocking on his door. He cleared his throat as he wiped his brow. "Yea?"

The door opened to reveal the same Latina that had been sitting naked on top of him just seconds ago. Dom was still breathing hard as she entered into his room. She was wearing a teal polo shirt with khaki shorts, in her hand was a washcloth. She walked toward his side of the bed looking slightly concerned. "You okay Dom? Did you have a nightmare or something?" She asked.

Dom steadied his breathing as he glanced quickly around his room. It had been just a dream. A very vivid one, she hadn't came to him in the night and they hadn't done anything. Dom glanced back at Letty who was now sitting next to him. "Not exactly," he replied, "It's nothing."

The girl nodded, but still looking unconvinced. She held up the washcloth that was filled with ice. "It's for your cheek."

Dom took the pouch and placed it on his left cheek. It already felt pretty sore and he knew he probably had a bruise.

"Your such a dick. You know that?" She began.

He nodded. "Your such a stubborn brat," he responded back.

She paused to look at him before she smirked. "Truths for both of us I guess," she began, "But you were right about Deacon."

Dom just nodded his head, not responding to the comment. "You won anyway," he said softly.

"Your right. I'm one hell of a driver," she added cockily, "But, the tips you gave me really helped man..."

Dom realized that this was her way of apologizing. The ice with the washcloth, the admitting he was right. The Italian gave a small smile. "I trust you Let, I just don't trust THEM," he explained," I just want you safe."

He could see Letty nod her head slowly. They both were prideful people and very stubborn. This was the best they could both get when it came to 'making up and apologizing'. The room was silent for a few minutes before the Latina turned back to him.

"So what you dream about? It must have been pretty intense by the look on your face," she said.

Dom shook his head. "I don't even really remember," he lied," Must have not been important."

Letty just shrugged before standing up and stretching. "Okay, well breakfast is being made downstairs," she said before walking across the room and out the door.

Dom watched her go and at the click of the door being shut, he flopped unceremoniously on his back and stared at the ceiling. Images of his dream flashed repeatedly through his head, as clear as day. He groaned trying to 'will' them away, but with little success.

"I'm so screwed," he said to himself.

* * *

Around that same time a mint green 1957 Ford Thunderbird Convertible drove through the streets of LA. In its back seat was a large suitcase and duffel. The driver was a middle aged woman, slightly tanned with brown pixie cut hair. She was thin, athlectic, and wore a loose tan blouse, turquoise-stone earrings and boot cut jeans. Around her neck were several colorful bead necklaces that matched with her many bracelets. She wore no make-up and except for a hint of dark brown eyeliner that accentuated her piercing brown eyes.

Carmen Otero had arrived at LAX around four in the morning. The flight had been a grueling five hrs and forty-five minutes. She had made sure to upgrade to first class once she arrived at the designated gate at JFK. Upon arrival she had took a cab to a her storage garage and drove out with her classic 1957 convertible. An early birthday present she gave herself.

She was a few minutes away from the Toretto house and was already thinking of a 'game plan'. Her sweet, beautiful niece Leticia Ortiz was VERY stubborn and even though Carmen didn't have anything TOO outlandish planned, she knew that Letty would still be difficult. She turned down a familiar street, instantly recognizing the houses.

Carmen had decided to make the dreaded visit to her sister's house the last stop on her trip. She had talked with Tonio and was satisfied to be staying at the Toretto's house instead of bunking with Ramona. They had decided to give Carmen, Letty's room and have Letty share with Mia. Overall, it was a win win situation. Carmen pulled up to an off-white house and parked in front a Mazda RX7.

She placed a lock on her steering-wheel before hopping out of the car and grabbing her bags in the back. As she walked through the driveway to the back of the house, she got a whiff of bacon and syrup. She had barely started walking up the stairs to the back until the screen door flew open to reveal Tonio Toretto. The man was in a simple stripped shirt with jeans.

"Carmen! It's good to see you. How was your flight?" He asked giving her a small hug before grabbing both her bags.

Carmen returned the hug before letting him assist her with the luggage. "It was too long Tonio, but it's good to see you," she responded with her Brooklyn accent, "How did you know I had arrived?"

They both went inside the house. "The sound of your Thunderbird '57, " he answered with a smirk, "It's a beautiful sound."

"Thanks. I wouldn't dream of driving her in the city of New York."

Tonio set her bags down on the floor near the couch. "I wouldn't recommend that either," he replied.

Carmen took a good look around the house before placing her hands on her hips. "So, where's the crew?"

* * *

Breakfast had been just the way Carmen had remembered it being. The table was set with delicious food. Tonio sat at the head of the table, while Carmen sat across from him on the other side. Scattered around were, Vince, Mia, Dom, Letty, Leon and Jesse. It was a familiar occurrence that Carmen missed in New York.

In New York, it was only her and her husband, Michael. They never had a chance to have children because of their busy lifestyles. Breakfast was a fun and very educational, it didn't take her long to notice something was off. Everyone seemed to be getting along very well, except Dom and Letty...that was a complicated story.

Carmen hadn't seen Dominic Toretto for over a year. Every time she had time to visit he usually was out and about or working. He was a good kid, a hot-head but a very good kid. Just like her he made mistakes and she understood that. But when she saw him for the first time after a year, she very surprise at how much the Italian had grown.

He wasn't a boy anymore, he was a man. Dom was built like a tank, like his father, his hair was shaved giving him that 'bad-boy' look. He seemed very much like Carmen's 'type' back when she was around his age, which made her more curious because she knew that her type was also Letty's type. At the table they had sat next to each other and seemed to act normal, sorta.

Letty acted like her old self, but Dom seemed tense. He cracked jokes and added to the conversation multiple times, but Carmen couldn't help but notice that he was trying very hard NOT to look at or touch her niece. Interesting...

The though the whole table seemed to be 'in on it', at least the kids anyway. Normally they would have called Dom out on his strange behavior, but they said nothing instead, which meant one thing, they knew something.

After breakfast, Carmen whisked Mia and Letty away for her 'girl-time'. This time around, she had chose a simple full package spa treatment. Mia, of course, had been delighted, while Letty had groaned in despair. They had abruptly left the guys to clean after breakfast, hopped into Carmen's Thunderbird and headed towards Beverly Hills.

The spa treatment first started with Letty kicking and screaming. All three got mani's and pedi's, eyebrow threading and chemical peels. Letty had endured each with a stone-faced glare. Towards the end she had gave up yelling her disapproval and had accepted the inevitable.

Currently, Carmen and Letty were soaking in a mud bath, yes, a mud bath while Mia had went off to the steam room. Carmen was sitting comfortably on the right side of the bubbling pool while Letty sat next to her scowling."Are you honestly going to look like that the whole time you're here?"

Letty glanced at her aunt still fuming. "Sometimes I think you do this to torture me."

The statement caused Carmen to laugh. "Dramatic much? I just want to spend some quality time with you."

"If that's the case," began Letty, "Then why don't you take me to a sports game or something? I mean, you're a SPORTS journalists! I'm sure you have connections."

Carmen gave the girl an evil smirk. "But I want GIRL time," she answered.

Letty threw up her arms in a tired huff, splashing mud on her face. Carmen chuckled. "So what's the deal with you and the oldest Toretto?"

"Shit! What did Mia tell you?"

Carmen eyes widened. "So there IS something going on?" She asked slightly surprise.

Letty smacked her hand on her forehead and cursed loudly as mud ran down her face. "It's nothing Aunt Carmen."

"Like I'll believe that," she older woman replied.

Letty gave her a withering look as she tried to wipe excess mud off her face. "Seriously, were cool," she insisted.

Carmen frowned. "If that's so, then why is he doing his best NOT to look at or touch you?"

Letty shrugged. "We've never been close like that. We barely gave each other hugs when we were younger."

"That may be so, but I think it's more than that. Usually there's teasing, even punching between you two, now, nothing. I think he likes you."

Letty groaned and placed her head on the tile flooring next to the tub. "Aunt Carmen not you too."

* * *

**That's it for now! Reviews pls!**


	4. Party Animals

_**A/N:**_ Hi everyone! Thank you all for the great reviews and the many hits on the story! I'm also glad you guys are liking Aunt Carmen.

Beta: Mysteriesabound1 (thank you!)

_**Warning:**_ smexyness contact ahead!

Notch: Party Animals

* * *

It was a hot summer day as Dom chugged an ice cold Corona before having it immediately replaced by another full one. He was sitting at wet bar, next to Vince, eyeing the many ladies in their revealing swimwear. Dom was trying his best to make the day relaxing and uneventful, he smiled cockily as two females with large breasts eyed him as they walked past.

The week started out very easy. Tonio had been called up north again to train and evaluate the new racer, Brian O'Connor. Aunt Carmen chose to stay indefinitely. The editor of her magazine called and told her to stay at least a month to cover a few upcoming baseball games. Instead of her staying at the Toretto house, she rented a loft in Hollywood after she got the assignment.

Also during that time, Letty and Dom celebrated their birthdays. When he was younger, it annoyed him that their birthdays were so close together. Letty's was on July 12th and Dom's on July 18th. It made Letty a year apart from him, at least, until his birthday hit. They had a small celebration on the 15th before Tonio left for San Francisco, but nothing special. Tonio informed them that he would likely be gone for a week, but may stay on longer. He gave Mia and Letty a kiss on the head, Dom and Vince a pat on the back before departing. The next day, Aunt Carmen moved out to her temporary residence in Hollywood.

That was three days ago and since then, Dom hosted only one party at the house. The party that they were currently attending, was some rich girl's, whose parents had left her to take care of the house in their absence. The place was located in Hollywood Hills, with manicured lawns and long driveways. She was a racer chaser. Dom remembered seeing her around his crew a few times at the races. After a recent race, she invited half the crews to the party and they all met up at her place the next day.

"This place has some pretty hot tail," commented Vince before taking a swing of his Corona.

Dom nodded in appreciation as another skimpy clad girl walked past them. His eyes immediately gravitated to the sparkling pool. It was early evening, but most people were still outside enjoying the summer weather and the half- Olympic size pool. Dom's gaze landed on the middle of the sparkling water, where a certain Latina was tanning.

Letty was lounging on a blue floatation recliner with a cream bikini top and bottom. She wore her black sunglasses. Her skin glistened from the sun and also from a hefty amount of suntan oil. Next to her was Mia, on a pink floaty, talking to Leon, who was swimming next to her in the pool. Dom took a sip of the Corona in his hand again before gazing back to the snoozing Latina. She was going to be the death of him.

"Yo bro, looks like Tran's crew is here," commented Vince as a large group walked outside.

"Damn," Vince said in surprise, "Is that Jen Tran in the pink?"

Dom squinted his eyes as he focused on a lean busty Asian, surrounded by a group of girls. She separated from her brother with the group and set their stuff on the wooden deck chairs. Her hair was long, jet-black and went down her lower back.

Vince smirked. "Wasn't she in boarding school or something?" He asked still eyeing her up.

Dom nodded. "Yea, I think I heard Mia talking about it," be began, "But I think she was only there for a year. I don't know why she would be back so early."

Dom shrugged as he took another sip if his beer and focused on the group that she was with. They were currently laying down their towels and giggling as they checked out guys. One in the group, a red-head, spotted him and alerted the girls around. Dom chuckled to himself as they all zoned in on him.

"Looks like you've been spotted bro," said Vince giving him a smirk.

Dom gave a light laugh and saw Jen Tran converse with the red-head before looking his way. Her brown eyes gazed lustfully at him, before standing up and walking towards the bar. The red-head followed after her quickly.

"Damn, if she comes up to me bro, I'm taking her," muttered Vince.

Dom shook his head and smirked. "I don't think she's after you," he said in his baritone voice.

At that moment he glanced at the pool. Mia was still floating along next to Leon and Jesse had joined them on the side of the pool. Letty was a little away from the group talking with a guy that was swimming alongside her floaty. Dom couldn't get a good look at him, but he had long hair that was tied-up in a ponytail. The Italian could see many tattoos littering both the guy's arms and some on his back. Dominic frowned as Letty laughed lightly at what the guy was saying. His hand went up to sit on the Latina's knee and his thumb started rubbing it slowly. Dom could feel his blood boil.

"Well if it isn't Dominic Toretto," spoke a voice near him.

Dom reluctantly diverted his glance from Letty to the voice. Jen Tran stood in front of him with her hands on her hips and eyes looking him up and down. Dom gave her a smirk as he gazed at her body. She was tanned with large breasts and a nice ass. But for some reason she wasn't as appealing to him as he would of thought. She seemed too soft, too fake even. Dom eyed her rather large breasts and figured that they weren't natural.

"What up Jen?" he asked simply.

The Asian gave him a brilliant smile before stepping closer to him. "You've changed a bit Dom," she said placing a hand on his bicep, "More muscular."

"Weren't you suppose to be in boarding school somewhere?" He asked ignoring her comment.

She shrugged. "Yea, just a try out," she began, "Apparently I needed some perspective...but now I'm back."

"What does that mean?" He asked looking curious.

She gave him a wicked smile. "That means I'm long overdue for some physical action. Care to help me with that?"

Dom glanced back at the Letty, she was still talking to the unknown tattoo guy. He couldn't help but grind his teeth at the display. Dom diverted his eyes as his jaw tightened, he had to break this. He gave Jen a confident smile, before letting her take his hand and lead him to the house. He glanced behind him to give Vince a 'winners' wink and laughed lightly as the other threw him the finger.

Dominic pushed down his feelings as he past the side that Letty and the guy were talking. The Italian made sure not to look her way. Instead, he placed his hand around Jen's waist as they walked past and into the house. He knew he had no claim on Letty and had no reason to be territorial, so he needed a distraction and to get over whatever he was feeling. Jen Tran was a risky and dangerous distraction.

Jen reminded Dom of a viper, very deadly, an animal that would strike at a threat or anything that moved. Which was why he tried to stay far from her presence as possible. Rumor had it, that she was a home-wrecker and required self-control, which was why she was sent off to boarding school for a year. Jen was not exactly his first choice, but would have to do for now.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, Dom emerged into the main living area feeling a little bit better but in need of a beer. It was around nine o'clock at night and the party had moved indoors. The floor space was turned into a miniature club, with neon lights, bar and DJ. Dom couldn't help but smile as he admired the decor of the place, this chick knew how to party.

He walked his way through the many bodies as he made his way to the bar. In the middle of the room was a dance floor and already people were grinding against each other to the rhythm of the music. Dom quickly got a beer from the bartender and went over to the nearest wall to watch. He scanned the floor for Mia and any of his crew. They all seemed to blend in, but he finally spotted Mia hanging with a group of people along with Jesse.

Dom chugged half of his beer and let the warm sensation of the liquid burn down his throat. He could feel a buzz coming on and went back to the bar.

"Yo Dom!" Yelled Vince over the music.

Dom headed over once he found the location of the voice. Vince was on the far side of the bar with several shot glasses in front of him.

"Hey man, I've been looking for you," he said patting the Italian on the back. "Take some shots with me."

Dom nodded before taking a glass in his hand. "Just a few," he responded.

Vince nodded his head before picking up a random shot glass, toasting it with Dom's and whipped it back. Dom followed behind him quickly and downed the strong burning liquid. He and Vince slammed the drinks upside down on the counter and looked at each other. They both smiled in unison as they picked up another glass.

An hour later, Dom found himself on a couch with Jen Tran sitting on his lap. She found him after the many shots he taken with Vince and had pulled him into another make-out session. When they went into the house that afternoon, all that was accomplished was a just make-out session along with heavy petting. Dom hadn't been really feeling the whole situation, so he left to find a beer when she excused herself to go to the bathroom. But the girl was persistent.

It was hard for Dom to resist due to his consummation of alcohol and fuzzy mind. He was so relaxed, he couldn't help but give in to her. They kept up the make-out session until there was a loud sound of someone clearing their throat. Dom pulled away and turned to see Letty standing next to the couch, looking very annoyed.

"Busy?" She asked clearly not caring that she interrupted.

Dom chuckled softly trying to calm down his beating heart as the Latina gazed at them both. "Jen, can you go get me another beer real quick?" he asked turning his gaze back to the Asian.

She was glaring at Letty and her mouth was in a frown. She looked at Dom and nodded. "Sure," she replied sweetly to him and gave him one last long kiss. The Asian hopped off his lap and disappeared in the crowd.

Letty immediately sat down next to the Italian. Her body was rigid and looked like it was coiled to literally pounce. Dom noted her body language with interest.

"Having fun with Asian Barbie?" She asked with attitude in her voice.

Dom shrugged as he continued to watch her with interest. He decided to let her take the lead of the conversation, since she never had came up to him like this before in the past. Letty clearly wanted something or at least make some sort of point across.

The Latina nodded at his silent remark and her posture became slightly relaxed, but not my much. She leaned against the couch cushions next to him. Letty was still wearing her cream colored bikini top, but wore a sheer button shirt over it. White loose shorts covered her bottom and instead of sandals she wore a pair of black Chuck Taylor's. Very casual, not too trendy, VERY Letty and fucking sexy as hell to Dom. He forced his eyes back to her face and noticed a conceited grin plastered on her face as she caught him eyeing her.

"Having fun?" She asked.

Dom shook his head before chuckling. "Sure," he answered. "You having fun with that tattoo guy? Looks like he's searching for you."

Dom pointed to the across the dance floor at the guy with the pony-tail. He was clearly searching around for something through the mass of people. Letty laughed as she glanced at where Dom was pointing.

"He would," she began, "Derek has been hinting at getting 'fresh' all day."

Dom turned to her as he tried to keep his anger in check. "What you mean?"

Letty shrugged before smiling playfully. "He has an interesting imagination."

"Imagination?" Dom repeated looking slightly confused.

Letty nodded. "He's very bold and very detailed," she hinted looking back at the tattooed man. "He's been telling me all his many skills and attributes."

Dom's eyebrows rose in surprise. The guy had some balls on him to go up to a girl like Letty with his dick in mind. "You let him get away with that?" He asked.

Letty chuckled. "At first I was going to break his nose, but he's pretty entertaining. The guy can joke."

Dom stayed silent at the information, Letty turned back to him. "Which is why I was looking for you," she began.

"Looking for me?" He asked.

"That's right," she answered. "I was hoping you would out-do him."

Dom sucked in a breath. "Out-do?" He asked cockily.

Letty just gave him a steady smile. "Derek has switched his jokes from casual to all out perverted-ness. I was wondering if you would like to 'rise' to the occasion before he does."

The Italian gave her an odd look as she continued with that steady smile. He knew that Letty had no intention of letting some random guy touch her, it wasn't her style. So that was not what this was about, it was something else; she was plotting something. She was propositioning him.

Dom gave his signature cocky smile. "If you can handle what I got, then I'll give the night of your life," he flirted.

He must have said the right thing, because Letty's smile broke into toothy grin. She stood up and grabbed his hand and pulled him off the couch. "I'm looking forward to it Toretto," she said in a low voice as she pulled him into the crowd.

They walked through the bodies until they hit a stairway and started to ascend up. When they reached the second level, Letty went to pulling him more forcefully to one of the closed doors in the hallway. Dom stopped abruptly and yanked her back into him. He pressed her against the wall and aligned his groin with her pelvis.

"I thought you said this wouldn't happen again," he murmured into her neck. Letty gripped his waist and let out a soft gasp as he grounded into her. She looked at him with half-lidded eyes.

"Maybe I didn't appreciate you with that Barbie bitch," she answered hotly.

Dom let out a low chuckle as he kissed her neck, clearly liking that she had admitted being jealous. "She has nothing on you, baby," he assured her.

Letty let out a satisfied sigh as he sucked on a sensitive spot on her neck. "She better not," she replied softly.

They stood there against the wall, kissing and sucking at each other until Letty swiftly pushed Dom off her and headed down the hall. Dom took in a few deep breaths, watching her retreating form and followed after her. He ended up in the same room where his crew had placed their bags of extra clothes that afternoon. Letty was standing in the middle of the space waiting for him.

Dom closed the door and locked it as he gazed at her hotly. He hoped she was ready, because he could feel his want for her stream through his veins. All the suppressing of his need within the month was building up within his body and he was finding it hard to control.

"Well?" She asked teasingly waiting for him to make the first move.

Dom let out a low primal growl. It took him only two strides to get close to her. He pushed her into the opposite wall and started attacking her mouth. Letty matched his hunger as she threw her arms around his neck and opened her mouth. Dom deepened the kiss as he sucked and played with her tongue. He licked and bit her lips as he pressed further into her smaller frame.

Dom's hand gripped the back of her neck as he placed wet kisses over her collar bone and throat. His hands continued down to the delicate sheer shirt she was wearing and tugged, hard. The offending garment didn't have a chance as it ripped at the seams. There was one thing that he was certain on and that was he wasn't planning on holding back tonight.

At the noise Letty's eyes snapped open and roughly pushed Dominic off her. "What the fuck, Dom?!" She yelled as she eyed her ruined shirt in his hands.

Dom smirked softly as he noted her aggressive stance. A fight was about to start and he welcomed it. The Italian had missed all this, the bickering and the challenge, he yearned for it.

"It's just a shirt, Let," he answered back, knowing that he was pissing her off even more.

"Fuck you!" She yelled back, pushing him again. "I didn't say you could mess up my shirt!"

Dom smirk turned into a full smile. "Get on the bed," he responded in his deep voice.

The bedroom tone of the command was clearly heard and made Letty shivered unconsciously. She looked at him with defiance, but still threw a glance at the bed to her left. Dom could see the wheels turning in her head. She wouldn't make it that easy for him. In fact, he really wanted her to deny him. Tonight, he had plan. She wanted a challenge, and she would definitely get it.

"Don't tell me what to do," she stated coldly.

Dom stepped closer to her. "Get on the bed, Letty."

She shook her head and crossed her arms. "Fuck off."

Dom let out a long breath. She had one last chance, then he was going to lay her out, make her beg and get rough. "Get on the bed, baby," he whispered as he walked closer to her.

By his strangely subtle tone Letty wisely stepped back, but still had that stubborn look in her eyes and stance. "No."

At the denial Dom was on her again and crushed her against the wall. He latched on to a pulse point on her neck and bit down, causing her to cry out and start moaning as he sucked. He worked his hands around her back, undid her bikini top and threw it somewhere in the room. Dom moved his mouth from her pulse point and back to her collarbone then down to the space between her breasts.

He cupped one of her fleshy mounds and started massaging and teasing the nipple with his fingers. His mouth went to the right breast's nipple and startled licking and suckling. Letty's moans were becoming louder as he kneeled down to the floor and trailed kisses down her stomach. He gave her a quick glance, Letty was leaning heavily into the wall with her eyes closed. With a hard yank, her shorts and underwear came off with ease.

Dom stood up and tossed them in the corner of the room before pressing up against her again. His right hand caressed over her breasts and stomach to her center. He rubbed lightly and smiled arrogantly down at her, noting the slipperiness of her center.

"All that for me?" He whispered.

Letty was breathing hard and gave him a water-down glare, she tilted her head back as he rubbed his fingers over her opening to her clit.

"I've had better," she gasped stubbornly.

Dom let out a throaty laugh as he pushed two of his fingers into her wet pussy. "I doubt that, sweetheart."

He began to move in and out of her, his fingers making sure to graze over a spongy spot with every stroke of his fingers. He started kissing her again as he fingered fucked her. He swallowed her moans within the kisses as the tempo quickened. Dom smiled as he felt her vaginal walls start to contract and her body start to convulse on its own.

Letty let out a loud scream as she came on his hand, her juices drenching his fingers and the inside of her thighs. Her arms were wrapped securely around his neck so she wouldn't collapse.

Dom lifted his drenched hand and sucked his fingers curiously. He closed his eyes in appreciation as he tasted her, so sweet, yet earthy. When he opened his eyes he met a lust-filled gaze with a slight twinge of pink on her cheeks.

"That round was for free," he chuckled.

Letty glared at him. "What makes you think there will be another one, you cocky asshole?"

Dom laughed as he took a step back from her. "Because I know you want more than just my fingers in your wet pussy."

The Latina's glare turned murderous. She stomped over toward him, grasped his beater and pulled it hard. It gave way and ripped down the front, exposing his chest. "There asshole! How does that feel?" She asked and pushed him hard against the wall.

Dom took off the ruined shirt and dropped it on the floor. "You're playing with fire, baby," he answered, "Get on the bed."

"Don't give me that high and mighty bullshit," she began ignoring his command. "You're not the only one that knows a few tricks."

Suddenly, Letty charged and pounced on him. Dom was propelled to the wall by her surprise attack. She wrapped her foot around his ankle and pushed it to the left, causing them both to topple to the floor. Dom went down with a grunt while Letty quickly worked her way on top of him. She crawled to his torso, unzipped his cargo shorts and pulled out his hard on.

Dom froze as his dick met the cool air of the room. He gazed up at Letty as she smiled evilly holding his hard member.

"By the time I'm done with you, "she began, "You're going to be begging me to finish you."

Dominic tried to hold his composure. "Not a chance," he replied.

Letty seemed to like the negative reply and he watched as she lowered her head to his weeping cock. Her pink tongue slipped out of her mouth, before she licked his tip, causing him to groan in pleasure.

"So sensitive," she teased, "You don't stand a chance."

Dom ignored her words as he rested his head on the wooden floor and tried to remember to breath. He was trying to make himself relax, the image that she presented in his mind was causing all his blood to flow to his cock and if he didn't control his thoughts, he would come within minutes.

_Fuck, this is like a dream come true_, he thought, as she licked over his head. Dom gritted his teeth as he tried hard not to buck under her. As of this moment there was no way he could have any girl, no one could satisfy him like she could. Letty reminded him of a panther, wild, exotic and independent. She chose her battles, her conquests and only yielded to someone of equal or more power. It was fucking sexy as hell and a breath of fresh air compared to the racer chasers he was use too.

Dom let out a low groan as she swallowed him whole. Her heated mouth surrounding and sucking him. Fuck, he needed to make it last, he needed to calm down. Her throat muscles worked his tip as her tongue stroked the underside of his dick.

"Fuck...Let," he groaned. He didn't see the triumphant spark in her eye at his weak comment.

Dom couldn't remember having a blowjob this good. As she continued the stroking and the sucking his eyes rolled to the back of his head and his breathing became ragged. He could feel himself so close, but he tried to fight it, the pleasure was just too good. She was too good.

He could feel her hands running over his abs as she continue to suck and lick him. After a few minutes Dom could feel the pressure building him up, he still was fighting it. Abruptly, Letty stopped her rhythm and he suddenly felt a vibration surrounding his dick from her humming.

"Fuck!" He yelled going over the edge and his vision blackening at the edges. As he came, Letty switched back to sucking and swallowed his seed until he was limp.

Dominic lay there, trying to catch his breath and calm his beating heart. He sat up and gazed at the Latina, catching her wiping her mouth with her hand.

"Shit Letty..." he murmured as he stared at her.

The girl laughed lightly and stood up. "I bet you want me to do that again, don't you?" She asked.

Dom slowly stood in front of her. "Fuck yes."

"Fat chance, Papa, "she replied crossing her arms over her naked chest, "I only do that on special occasions."

Dom couldn't help his heart beating a little faster at the nickname. "That will be every time I fuck you," he said eyeing her exposed body, "Letty, I suggest you get on the bed."

The Latina looked like she was about to protest, but she stopped herself and slowly walked over and laid on the blue comforter of the bed. Dom seemed surprised by her easy submission, but chose to not comment. He walked over silently, his limp member starting to become hard as he gazed at Letty's naked form.

He took off his boxers and cargo shorts and slipped between her thighs. Dom leaned over her body and caressed her cheek before kissing her. "Are you ready for this, baby?" He whispered.

"I'm ready for anything you can dish out, Papa," she replied softly.

Dominic smiled before grabbing her thighs and roughly opened them wider. This caused Letty to gasp as he settled down between her legs and positioned herself at his entrance. The large Italian leaned into her, causing her back to curl and legs to move toward her head. He eased his erection inside her slowly and began pumping in and out slowly.

From below him he could her small gasps and whimpers as he rocked into her smaller form. He lifted her hips a bit higher to hit her G-spot, once he heard her moan loudly, he knew that he had found it. From that point he started ramming into her with full force. Letty's hair was damp with sweat and her head was moving from side to side as she tried to handle the intense pleasure that was building up in her gut.

Dom kept up the rhythm but slowed his pace once he felt her warmth start to contract around his cock.

"Noooooo," moaned Letty his speed dissipated.

"Shhh," cooed Dom at her, "I need to hear you say it, Let. Say that your mine, baby."

Letty tried to glare at him, but it came out as a high moan as he hit that spot in her again. "That's not fucking fair Dom, "she bit out, "If I'm yours, then your mine."

Dom slowed his pace to a still, he gazed into her eyes and placed his forehead on hers. "Then I'm yours," he replied softly.

Letty stared wide-eyed at his response, her gaze moved to his lips and then back to his eyes. There was silence in the room for a few seconds before she spoke. "Then I'm yours too."

Dom felt his heart flutter and he started pumping into her again, clenching his jaw as the walls of her pussy pulsed around him. Letty started gasping and moaning as he lifted her hips to meet his thrusts. He continued thrusting deep into her center, until he felt her inner walls close around him, squeezing him, he yelled out as she screamed.

* * *

Leon rushed through the chaos as he headed up the stairs. He had finished his sweep of downstairs and still couldn't locate Dom or Letty. The man was really hoping that they had already rushed out of the house and was on their way home. He was currently knocking on doors, warning people of the cop cars that were heading down the driveway.

The neighbors had called the police about a disturbance at the large house and once the cop sirens were heard, everyone started to scatter. Leon finally reached the room where the crew kept their bags and tried to enter. He cussed softly when the door knob didn't budge.

He pounded on the door. "Yo! Open the door, the cops are here." He yelled at whoever was inside.

From the other side, door opened to reveal the very person he was looking for. "Dom! Fuck brotha, I'm glad to see you," he began, "The cops are here, we gotta book it."

Dom nodded as he opened the door fully. "Where's Mia?"

Leon entered the room and started grabbing their duffels. "She's with Vince and Jesse. I'll be riding with them. Have you seen Let? I can't seem to find her," he answered.

Just then the room's bathroom door opened to reveal the Latina dressed in a tan bikini top and white shorts. Leon's draw dropped slightly as he glanced at Dom's half undressed state, the abuse of the bed and a few hickey marks that littered Letty's neck.

"Holy shit, you guys banged each other!" He said in surprise.

Letty rolled her eyes as she grabbed her Chuck's. "Don't start," she said simply walking past him.

Dom shook his head before turning to the Latina. "We got to go. Cops arrived," he said.

"Oh shit, what about Mia, Vince and Jesse?" She asked.

Leon piped in, still slightly shocked. "They're good. But we got to go."

Dom nodded as he grabbed his duffel and stuffed Letty's smaller bag into the larger one.

"Come on Let, move that sweet ass!" He yelled.

She cursed under her breath as she quickly put on her Chuck's. The three were out the door in minutes and hurried to the backyard where their cars were parked.

* * *

Dom lay in his bed looking at nothing in particular. Next to him, Letty slept soundly with her leg draping his hip. After they all had left the Hollywood Hills, they had took the streets to get back to the house and to avoid any encounters with the police. Dom didn't know how, but within that time period he had convinced Letty to spend the night in his room.

She had been reluctant at first and had gave an excuse about seeing how her mom was holding up. But Dom was persistent and persuaded her to go tomorrow when Ramona was likely awake. Letty had been a bit antsy going up to his room, but after a heated make-out session, she finally relaxed and fell asleep.

That left Dom to his thoughts. He gazed at the sleeping Latina and let out a long sigh. He knew it was stupid to think, but he was afraid to go to sleep. The dream he had about her weeks ago, about her entering his room seemed so real. It made him happy and hopeful that whatever this 'thing' they had, it was starting to get deeper.

But Letty had come to him tonight, very much how she had in his dream, and he was worried that this was just his imagination. What if his mind was playing tricks on him? What if she never really came up to him at the party? Dom admitted to himself that he drunk a lot at the party and could've easily blacked out.

The Italian sighed solemnly. He was starting to get tired and he turned his body to the side to look back at the Letty's sleeping form. As his eyes started to shut, he prayed that she would still be there when he woke up.

* * *

******Reviews pls! **

**I've recently seen Fast 6 (again) and became inspired by a particular scene in the movie, so there may be another story on the way. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Mixed Signals

**A/N**: Thanks again for the lovely reviews! You guys are GREAT. As for the confusion from last chapter, Dom did **NOT** sleep with Jen Tran. As always, thanks to Mysteriesabound1 for beta-ing during this busy holiday week. Also, a chapter to a new story will be posted soon, so look out for it!

Notch: Mixed Signals

* * *

It was busy this evening at the races. Currently there was a race in session and Dom was paying as 'little' attention as possible. His eyes were on his good friend and crew mate, Leticia Ortiz and he could feel her responding to his attention. She was leaning against her Nissan, with tight blue jeans, a simple white tube-top, and a black short-cut leather jacket. If anyone else were watching her, they would think she was focused on the race, but Dom knew better.

"Staring is rude," she said turning her attention away from the cars.

Dom shrugged as he walked over to her and leaned on the Nissan beside her. They watched the race for a couple of minutes before he leaned in close so that his hips were touching her backside.

"Shit, Dom! What happened to personal space?" She yelled as she felt him make contact with her ass even more.

Dom chuckled. "How do you expect me to act when you're dressed that way?"

Letty half turned around to face him. "Are you implying something?"

All the Italian did was smile before he roughly turned her around, turned his hips and pressed his groin into her ass. "The question is...are you?"

Letty let out a light laugh. "I don't need to dress this way to get some."

Dom placed his chin in the nook of her neck. "But it does draw attention to you. Or is it a private message for someone?"

"Pssh and who would that be?" she asked slightly turning her head towards him.

Dom inhaled deeply, he could make out a hint of perfume that worked perfectly with her natural scent and shampoo. "Me," he said simply.

She rolled her eyes and turned her head back to the race. "You're such a cocky asshole Toretto," she said.

"Am I wrong?" He asked as his eyebrows went up. Dom gripped her hips harder as he slightly leaned forward, making her unconsciously arch her back and push her bottom more into his pelvis.

"Maybe," she gritted out, closing her eyes at the feel of him.

Dom smiled smugly in her hair, he placed an arm around her waist firmly and the other across her chest to her neck. He pushed her towards him so that her back was touching his chest. "Maybe?" He said mockingly. "Maybe you just want me to put you out of your misery and eat you out."

Letty bit her lip at the image. She opened her eyes and turned to him, her face reserved and guarded. "Wow," she began snidely, "You say that to all the girls?"

"Nah, I won't do that to just ANYONE, you'd have to be special."

"Should I be honored?"

Dom smiled and shrugged. " Well, what you should be wondering is how many girls I've done that too."

Letty paused as she pondered his answer, she defensively crossed her arms. "How many?" She asked trying to hide her curiosity.

"Two."

"That's it?!" She asked in surprise.

Dom starting laughing at her shocked expression. " Is it that hard to believe? I was in prison yah know."

Letty shifted her weight, rolled her eyes as she gave him a lopsided grin. "Yea, but you're such a hoe," she explained, "I thought you would have at least ten."

This time it was Dominic who rolled his eyes. "I may like sex, but I'm picky when it comes to THAT subject, "he paused thinking. "Just like you're picky sucking off guys."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"Why so picky Dominic?" She asked stepping closer to him.

"I wasn't very much into it back then," he paused, "And there was no one I really WANTED to do it too...that is, until you came along," he purred.

Letty allowed him to place his arms on her hips, holding her in place. "Whatever, who was the girl?"

Dom shrugged. "I don't remember. Someone from school. I was more experimenting back then," he answered.

Letty couldn't help but bite her lower lip, "Is she around now?"

Dom grinned from ear to ear. "Why? You worried?"

Letty just gave him one of her annoyed glares before turning her head to the side as three cars, neck and neck sped past, ending the race. "You wish," she answered.

"What about you?"

Letty looked back at him. "What about me?" She countered.

Dom licked his lips, trying to hide his annoyance at her clueless act. "You sucking off guys, how many?" He asked.

"Why? So you can hunt them down and beat them up?"

"I can forgive past transgressions as long as they stay in the past," he answered smoothly.

The Latina pondered his comment for a few seconds. "Forgive? What makes you think you have a say in the matter?"

Dom's gaze slowly went down to her plump glossed lips. "If you don't want me to be eating out anyone else's pussy, then I don't want your lips to wrapped around any other guy's dick," he explained.

Letty couldn't help but let a small smile form on her face. "Sounds like the makings of a deal to me."

"A very promising one too," he added.

The girl licked her lips as she eyed him up and down. "What do you have in mind?"

Dominic gave the Latina a smug smile. He knew that she wouldn't think anything of the show of confidence, just him being his usual cocky self. But Dom had a plan and he knew that he had an upper hand over her, she just didn't see it yet. Slowly things were going his way...

_Three Days Ago_

_Dom sat on the couch watching the ESPN channel with Vince, Leon and Jesse. He was trying his best to ignore the girls in the kitchen, especially one girl in particular. Normally, he wasn't for sulking, but Dominic couldn't help it. He was hurt, his pride slightly wounded and worse, VERY confused._

_He woke up two days ago in his bed with a massive hangover. Immediately, he was thankful that the usual harsh sunlight was hidden behind large storm clouds over the City of LA. Dom's head was pounding diligently, and he quickly glanced at his clock before shutting his eyes quickly. 07:15 AM._

_He groaned loudly as he stretched his body and tried to jog his memory of the events of yesterday. The images came like a wave crashing into his memory. Suddenly, Dom sat up and turned sharply to the side, gazing at the other side of the bed. It was empty. _

_Dom suddenly felt ill. He didn't know if it was from the quickness of his movements, mixed with his painful hangover or the sudden realization that he was alone in the room. He sprang up from the sheets and rushed to the room's bathroom before depositing the contents of his stomach into the porcelain bowl. _

_After a few minutes, his retching subsided, and he flushed the waste quickly before heading to the sink. He looked like a wreck in the bathroom's harsh light. Dom ignored the image and quickly washed his mouth with water before heading back to the bedroom. He stopped as he looked at the disarray of the sheets and tried hard to swallow the pain that started throbbing in his chest._

_So it had been a dream after all? The pain in his chest constricted even more at the thought and he walked over to the side of the bed where Letty should have been laying. He realized that this was a problem, a very BIG problem. Dom never had such a bad reaction before, never felt so confused and miserable as he did now. He gave out a loud agonizing sigh as he flopped on the bed, his head colliding with a pillow._

_The hangover was still doing a number on his senses, but his body, the inside seemed to be REALLY in turmoil. Dom tried to ignore the strange feelings for weeks, but it seemed like every day, they would grow stronger and harder to ignore. _

_He inhaled slowly, trying to get his body to release the pent up tension. A light vanilla smell, mixed with cinnamon surrounded his senses. Dom instantly thought of Letty's perfume._

_His eyes flew open before he lifted his upper body to gaze at the harmless pillow. He couldn't give himself credit to wish the pillow into having her scent on it and she had only had slept in his bed a few times before. Most of the times had been before prison, very harmless sleepovers and after he was released, the only other time had been yesterday night, after the party._

_Dom pressed his face into the pillow again and inhaled the beautiful scent that was all Leticia. That meant one thing, that she had been there, she had slept with him yesterday and what happened between them at the Hollywood Hills party was real. The throbbing pain in Dom's chest immediately disappeared at the realization. His heart began to beat what seemed like a mile a minute as he pondered over the situation._

_He was happy that what happened between them transpired, but he was also growing angry and hurt again. His anger came from the fact that she left, that she wasn't there when he woke up. Dom couldn't place where these emotions were originating from or why. Why the fuck was he so offended? It wasn't like he was so innocent at leaving after the deed was done._

_But it felt different this time. His emotions were on overdrive and he doubted he wouldn't have felt this way if it hadn't been for one simple factor, it was Letty._

_Dom remembered pushing down the anger as he headed to the bathroom to clean-up. He was expecting to talk with her that day, except she had never showed up at the house or the garage. This seemed to piss him off even more and he had try to call her a few times on her cell, but got the answer machine every time._

_By the third day of her continued MIA, Dom was furious and bitter. He decided to ignore her, for ignoring him and focus on the garage and getting ready for the next race. That day he had been in the driveway working on the engine of his Mazda. He vaguely recalled Mia whisking past him and saying 'goodbye' as she headed to a summer class at the Los Angeles City College. _

_All he did was give a small grunt as he poured his frustration into working on the car._

_Two Hours Later: The LACC campus_

_Letty sat eating her french fries and listening to the utter nonsense around the table. It was Wednesday, three days since she woke up in Dominic Toretto's bedroom and everything about that morning felt uncomfortably wrong/right. The Latina hated to admit it, but seeing him laying there next to her, so peaceful...so DOMESTIC, she panicked and bolted out of his room before he had a chance to wake up. Letty had found refuge surprisingly with her mother and had stayed there for a few days. She even stayed away from the garage for two of those days, until she couldn't take being away any longer._

_She had meant to talk to him and explain her panic but the day she had gathered up the courage to step foot into the garage, he hadn't been present and even though he had called her several times, she would have rather talked to him face to face._

_Leticia Ortiz was usually very sure of herself, but there was something about the guy. Ever since her talk with Aunt Carmen, she was more aware of the Italian and her feelings towards him. The emotions were foreign, but she couldn't deny the way she was starting to feel and even act around him. _

_" I can't wait till we get a vacation," said one of the girls around the table._

_Letty was twenty years old and currently was taking Engineering 1: CAD Techniques at Los Angeles City College. She had just finished her class and agreed to have lunch with Mia. What she didn't know, was that also consisted of the younger Toretto's other friends. Mia gave her a small sympathetic smile as she caught Letty's bored/irritated expression._

_Next to the Latina was Mia, chomping on a garden salad, to Letty's right was a foreign exchange student she just met that morning, the girl's name was Gisele Harabo. Which left the two chatter-boxes across from her, Trina Gonzales and Annie Mitchell. Both rumored to be annoying as hell and definitely NOT on Letty's favorite list. The group had sat down to eat and started talking about class, which was a tolerable subject, that is, until they went into the topic of boys._

_Because the change of the conversation, it forced Letty to think about her situation with Dom. It made her feel uncomfortable and when she was uncomfortable she got unpredictable._

_"Did you hear about Jen Tran coming back?" Asked Annie as she swirled around her pesto pasta with a plastic fork._

_Letty didn't reply, Gisele looked slightly confused and Mia rolled her eyes. "Yea, the home-wrecker is back and after my brother. Again," she answered slightly annoyed._

_Gisele took a sip of her diet-coke. "Who is this Jen Tran?" She asked in a slight accent._

_"A whore."_

_"Slut."_

_"She's a racer-chaser and a part of her brother, Johnny Tran's crew," answered Letty ignoring the comments from Trina and Annie._

_Gisele nodded slowly gazing at the girls at the table. "You all don't like her?" She asked slowly._

_"She's just unnecessary drama," began Mia, "A spoiled brat too."_

_"Did you hear about what happened at the Hollywood party?" Asked Trina leaning in towards the middle of the table, "I heard she got ditched by Dom TWICE! Apparently she's really pissed off."_

_Mia scrunched her nose in disgust, while Letty said nothing. "Thank god. He doesn't need to be around her."_

_Gisele looked at the young Toretto with curiosity. "Is he good looking?"_

_From across the table Annie and Trina let out a high pitch squeal. " OMG! You haven't seen him yet?! Mia! show her!" Yelled Annie._

_Mia let out an irritated grumble before reaching in her hand purse for her phone. She flipped it open and started pressing a few buttons before handing it to Gisele._

_"Oh!" Began Gisele as she gazed at a tall muscular Italian with shaved hair sitting next to Mia on a porch. "He is very good looking and BIG."_

_The girls across the table giggled. "That's not the only thing BIG on him I hear," whispered Annie._

_Letty could feel her jaw tighten at the comment. An ominous feeling started to grow in the middle of her chest and the more the girls cooed and talked about Dominic, the more bigger it was becoming._

_"Eew, you're talking about my brother," complained Mia with a disgusted look on her face._

_The two girls kept on giggling as Gisele scrolled through more pictures. "You are good friends with him Letty?" She asked glancing at her, while holding the phone up._

_Gisele turned the phone for Letty and others to see which picture she was referring too. It was a picture of Dom and her in the bag yard. Behind them the sprinkles were going off and she could barely make out Jesse and Vince in the background with Nerf water-guns. Dom had his arms wrapped around Letty in a tight grip as he hauled her a little off the ground._

_"I've known the Toretto's since I was fifteen," she began with a shrug. "Dom's a good friend of mine."_

_"Does that mean you know the girl he is having sex with now?" Asked Trina._

_Letty gave the girl a dead stare. "I'm not his keeper."_

_Trina didn't seem to notice Letty's cold demeanor. "Word on the street that Dom hasn't had sex in weeks, maybe even a months," she continued._

_"Word on the street?!" Shrieked Mia, "My brother's sex life is gossip?"_

_Annie shrugged. "Well, sorta. To the female population anyway."_

_Mia sighed loudly as she dropped her plastic fork in her salad, clearly too disturbed to finish eating._

_"At the party, people saw him with a chick before the cops arrived an hour later," gossiped Trina. "Everyone's been trying to figure out who the girl is."_

_Letty saw Mia glance her way and cross her arms. "Is it really that interesting?" She asked._

_"Your brother is hooked on one girl for maybe a month, Mia! A MONTH! So yes, I think that's worthy news," piped up Annie. "Especially since there is a line of girls that want to get into his pants."_

_Letty's eyes narrowed before she turned her attention to the basket of fries in front of her. She wanted to shut the girls up._

_"I know who he's been with," said Letty before she realized she opened her mouth._

_All girls stopped their bickering and turned to her. "For real, Letty? You've been holding out on us all this time!" Whined Annie._

_Trina leaned in more. "Who?"_

_She glanced at Mia, who seemed to be biting her lip and trying not to crack a grin. Gisele was looking at her clearly curious, while Annie and Trina both were pretty much crawling across the table, wanting to hear the juicy news._

_"It's me," she said before she could stop herself. "I've been fucking Dominic Toretto all month."_

_Eight Hours Later/Gas Station_

_Dominic was relieved when Mia called him from the couch to go pick up a pack of beer. He happily obliged, walking past Letty in the kitchen on the way to his car in the driveway. In minutes, he was on the road, trying to clear his thoughts of the Latina. Watching ESPN was a mediocre distraction, and Dom couldn't help but feel a little horny at the moment from letting his mind run wild about his activities with Letty at the party. _

_His sexual frustration didn't help the hurt and unsure feelings coursing through his body. He pulled up at a 7-Eleven and parked the car. Dominic headed in quickly and grabbed two packs of Corona, along with one pack of Julius IPA for Leon and Vince. He went to the counter, flashed his ID and paid. _

_Dom exited quickly and loaded the beers in the back seat and was about to get in the car until he heard someone yell his name from behind._

_When he turned around, he saw a very pissed looking Jen Tran waltzing towards him. Behind her, he could see a slick black BMW. Around the car was a group of girls looking as surprise as he was as she marched toward him. _

_"Hey Jen," he said once she was standing in front of him. "What's going on?"_

_Jen bristled at his casual demeanor. "That's all you have to say to me?" She whispered._

_Dom glanced around, clearly confused by her hostility. "I don't know what you mean?"_

_Jen placed her hands on her hips and glared. "You've made the biggest mistake of your life Toretto." She threatened._

_"Wha-"_

_"It's all around the neighborhood that you and that tom-boy Ortiz have been screwing each other night and day!" She yelled._

_Dom's eyes grew comically big. "What?" He said shocked at the accusation._

_Jen's glare intensified. " Don't play dumb, Dominic! Everyone's talking about what she said." _

_"What?"_

_"You're going to regret this," she warned pushing her body up against his. Jen smiled bitterly before pressing her lips into Dom's shocked ones. She ran her hands down his chest and squeezed his groin suggestively. The Asian pulled back with a wicked grin, she licked her lips before stepping back from the still surprised Toretto._

_"She can never please you like I can," she whispered smugly. "I hope you figure that out before it's too late."_

_She clearly thought she had the advantage in the situation and she walked away, with a confident bounce in her step. In minutes she and her posse drove off and it took Dom a few more minutes to snap-out of his shocked state. _

_He slowly eased into the car and turned on the engine. His mind was working over-time as he tried to figure what exactly just happened._

Present

Dom's hand dipped down to squeeze Letty's ass playfully and chuckled when she lightly punched him in his chest. They were still at the races, leaning against her Nissan and ignoring all the action around them.

That day, Dom had tried to work out his bewilderment because of the encounter. Jen Tran had been pissed, but clearly thought she had the upper hand. Dom was more curious on how ANYONE would've found out about Letty and him. He knew it couldn't have been the guys, they weren't the gossiping type, well, not about something like this anyway and even if Mia knew, she would never tell Letty's OR Dom's business. That left two candidates, himself and Leticia.

Now, from time to time Dom did brag about his exploits, but he would never do that with Letty. She was different, she meant something to him. SO, that ended up meaning that Letty HAD spilled the beans. Jen did refer to a female telling the news, but why? From her indifferent attitude, Dom got the impression that Letty didn't want much to do with him. But maybe he was wrong.

Leon's comment in the car a few weeks ago rang clear in his ear. 'She's afraid of commitment, man, ever since she was a teen.'

So maybe Letty was just confused about what she wanted, just like Dom. She didn't seem to care too much about a relationship, but once Dom thought about it, he could detect certain signs of her continued interest in him. The first, was that she actually let him touch her, have sex multiple times, which was absolutely NOT the norm when it came to her. Letty had always been guarded about her personal/sexual life. Then there was the flirting and her sudden jealousy, like at the party when he was with Jen.

Even now, with this situation, if Letty HAD told someone other than the crew, that meant she had a motive. Maybe, she was subconsciously possessive of him and didn't know it? Once he thought the whole thing through, Dom decided to try to try to test his theory. He had a plan, not a very unique one, but still one that would give him some answers that he was craving without spooking her off.

"So this deal," asked Letty curiously, she was leaning more into his body," What's it about?"

There was that flirting again. Damn, this girl was going to drive him crazy.

"How about that ass?" He said squeezing it again.

Letty arched an eyebrow. "Don't you already have that?"

Dom couldn't help but feel his heart flutter at the comment, but he kept up his poker face. "Exclusively," he answered, "No dick comes near that pussy but mine."

Letty leaned slightly back. "What do I get out of this?"

"What do you want?"

" The same," she replied without missing a beat, "If I can't have any dick but yours, then don't even think about sleeping with any skanks and that includes JEN TRAN."

Dom nodded slowly, noting her jealousy. He pretended to ponder her offer, but he already knew that he was going to accept the terms. Dom wasn't stupid. "Fine, no skanks, just you and definitely no Jen."

"Good," said Letty looking a bit smug, "The Hollywood Hills party was the last time you sleep with that hoe."

Dom laughed. "Oh baby," he said chuckling and shaking his head. "I haven't took anyone but you to bed for weeks. It'll only be you."

* * *

**Reviews pls! Everyone have a great weekend.**


	6. Perspectives

**A/N:** Thanks again for all the great reviews everyone! I'm so blown away by all the awesome feedback. If you haven't checked it out, I have a new story posted called 'Turbulence', feel free to read. For this chapter, I focused mostly on others perception of Dom and Letty's growing relationship. It was fun to write! As always, thanks to mysteriesabound1 for beta-ing.

Notch: Perspectives

* * *

Tonio swiftly crossed the street to the Lemon Poppy Kitchen cafe. There on the patio, sitting at a table was Carmen Otero drinking a cup of coffee and reading Sports Illustrated magazine. He jogged over and took a seat across from her. The day was hot, but brought forth an ocean breeze. Tonio wore light khaki pants with a blue plaid shirt and a straw off-white Fedora with matching ribbon band. As he took a seat, Carmen was greeting him with a nod and closed her magazine.

"Nice of you too stop by," she began before taking a sip of coffee. "I thought you weren't coming."

Tonio gave her an apologetic smile before settling down in his seat. "Sorry about that Carmen. For some reason I couldn't get away this morning. My new trainee is coming in tonight and I was setting things up for him at the track."

Carmen eyes lit up with interest. "They finally hired you?"

Tonio smiled. "Yep, and paying a good amount too. This kid is suppose to be the golden-child of racing apparently," he began, "But he lacks instinct. That's where I come in."

"Well, congratulations," she said with a genuine smile. "Let me buy you a drink."

Tonio chuckled as Carmen held up her coffee cup to a young waitress across the patio. She pointed to her coffee cup, then at Tonio. The waitress nodded vigorously and quickly stepped inside the restaurant to get her order.

"You always spoiled me," murmured the man.

Carmen smiled brightly back at him. "Coffee is my elixir, Tony. I want to share the wealth with ALL my close friends."

"Well aren't you a doll."

The waitress came back outside with a steaming cup of coffee on her tray. She placed the cup in front of Tonio along with a small bowl of cream and sugar-cubes.

"Do you folks have any question on the menu?" She asked politely.

Carmen gave a quick glance at the folded laminated paper. "Yea, we'll both have the Planchita Breakfast plate."

Tonio just smiled agreeably as the young girl grabbed both of the menus and walked back into the restaurant.

"Is the plate good?" he asked Carmen when the girl left.

"Very," she responded, "So, anything else new?"

Tonio let out a nervous chuckle and Carmen picked up on it immediately. "It's not bad, is it?" She asked. "It's not about the races-"

"No, no, it's not about Dom, at least not about THAT."

"But he's still racing?" She ventured.

Tonio nodded as he poured two cream cups into his coffee. "I don't pay it no mind," he said with a sad chuckle. "The kid has made mistakes and dealt with the consequences. He clearly can't race because of the accident, and I know he's angry with himself and frustrated."

Carmen nodded solemnly. "You're right, but is it okay in the end to turn a blind eye to this behavior?"

Tonio sighed. "Probably not," he replied. "But for now, I won't say anything. He's a kid that's disappointed in himself. We were there once."

"Yea," Carmen said smiling to herself. "Then what IS the big news?"

Tonio chuckled again. "Your Leticia and my Dominic."

Carmen let out an uncharacteristic squeal; the people around them looked at her curiously. "They finally figured out they love each other?"

"Hold your horses Carmen," laughed Tonio. "I don't think it's that serious, yet."

"Yet?"

"Yes, I think their relationship is more," he paused to think about the right wording, "Physical."

Carmen looked at him a bit unnerved, but nodded her head in understanding. "Well, I guess that was expected," she said quietly. "How do you know?"

"Small things," replied Tonio with a light shrug. "Glances at each other, small touches here and there. Stuff they think I won't notice."

The waitress arrived with their food and placed two large plates on the table. She politely asked them if they needed anything else. Carmen requested an extra side of salsa while Tonio asked for two glasses of water with lemon.

"So what makes you think that there both serious? Letty has always been skittish about letting others in on a personal level." She said as she seasoned her eggs with pepper.

"I could say the same thing about Dominic," Tonio replied biting into a piece of his polenta cake. "I think that's why he always seems to have so many girls around him."

"Even now?" Asked Carmen frowning.

Tonio shook his head. "I haven't seen even of his normal females around the house for weeks."

"That doesn't seem like him," Carmen commented.

Tonio took his fork and broke the yoke from one of his over-medium eggs. He cut the egg and polenta cake with his fork and took a bite. The man nodded in satisfaction at the taste and gave Carmen a thumbs up.

"I knew you'd like it," she said proudly.

Tonio kept nodding his head as he finished chewing the food, then swallowing, "It's great. Maybe needs some more kick to it though?"

Carmen's superior grin grew wider. "That's why I asked for salsa."

Tonio sipped his coffee. "Good thinking, "he said.

"Should we put a stop to this?"

"What?"

Carmen rolled her eyes, "Dom and Let's _friendship with benefits_."

Tonio shook his head. "No, I think they'll be okay," he said.

Carmen stopped eating and looked Tonio in the eye. "Tony, I love Dom, I really do. You guys are family. You've watched Letty for me, and I would do anything for you," she paused. "But if he hurts her, I won't be responsible for my actions."

Tonio sat silent as he processed Carmen's comment. "I know your concern Carmen," began leaning more towards her, "I've thought about this too. But Dom is a good kid and he cares for her. He's not a bad guy."

"I know that. But relationships are messy as it is, especially when it comes to basing it off of lust," she said.

"I agree," nodded Tonio, "But I don't believe that will happen with them."

"Why's that?"

Tonio gave the woman a sincere smile. "The way he looks at her," he began, "It's the way I use to look at my Vittoria."

* * *

Annie Mitchell was on a mission. The night she spent at the Toretto's weeks ago was a dull, throbbing splinter in her mind. Her plan then was supposed to be fool-proof. She had arranged to sleep-over that night and stay in Mia's bedroom. From there, she had planned to slip into Dominic's room and have her greatest sexual experience to date. But it never happened, to her disappointment and annoyance.

When Annie finally got the guts to leave Mia's bedroom, the man wasn't there. All she found was his friend Vince, past out on the bed and lightly snoring. Annie had been very disappointed, not to mention extremely horny. She checked the room next to his, but again, found it empty.

She guessed it was his father's room by the pictures surrounding the walls and the room down the hall belonged to Letty Ortiz. Annie doubted that Dom would be there, so she bitterly went back into Mia's room and fell asleep hot and bothered. But today was a new day and Annie planned on bedding the handsome Italian using her clever wit and flirtatious nature.

Her house was only a few blocks away from the Toretto's, so she made the walk down to their residence with much anticipation. She wore a denim mini-skirt, with an orange baby-doll top. Underneath, she wore matching panties and bra set, black lace and made sure her bar was a push-up, instantly showing off more cleavage.

She had brown strappy high-heels that showed-off her French manicured feet. To put it short, she was sex with high-heels and was hoping Dom liked her appearance as much as the passerby's. Annie ignored the whistles and cat-calls as she walked further down the street, the Toretto house was in plain sight and her excitement started to grow the closer she stepped. She passed the drive-way, noting Dom's red Mazda being the only car parked at the house. Perfect, he was alone.

Annie headed up the steps and rang the doorbell. She primped herself as she waited for a response, but after a few seconds she rang again and knocked twice on the door. From inside the house she heard nothing indicating that someone was there. The girl frowned and chose to knock on the door again, this time with more force, but again nothing was heard and no one came to answer.

She let out an annoyed huff, before she walked back down to the sidewalk and stopped in front of the Mazda.

'Maybe he wasn't in the house, maybe he was in the garage fixing a car,' she thought as she gazed at the Mazda.

With a determined nod, she starting walking up the driveway, but suddenly stopped when she heard a crash coming from the small garage ahead of her. Muffled angry voices could be heard from inside and Annie, on instinct, ducked herself on the right side of the Mazda as two figures came storming out of the garage.

She recognized them immediately, Dominic Toretto and Letty Ortiz. The confession that Letty had announced at LACC last week was a bit of a shocker and it didn't take long for Trina to spread the news to anyone who was willing to listen, but Annie was skeptical. She knew Dom's type and Letty was far from it, in fact, she seemed more like a family member to him than anything else.

So Annie chucked Letty's comment to the back of her mind and decided to keep perusing the male Toretto. If they really were an item, then he would deny her anyway, right? Though something told Annie that he wouldn't, that Letty's comment was a load of bull.

She crouched down more behind the car. Annie knew it was best to leave at the moment, her chance of getting Dom in bed was slim, but she couldn't help but like a good soap opera in the making and the way the two were yelling at each other, well, it was something that Annie couldn't help but watch.

Currently they were talking in low voices, clearly trying not to cause too much attention to themselves since they were outside. Annie watched with much interest as Letty pushed Dom away from her, she was completely livid. Dom looked coiled and wound up tight. His body was stiff, muscles chiseled and bunched as he let her push him away only for him to walk up closer to her. As their voices got a bit higher, Annie could make out, 'fuck off' and 'asshole' spewing from the angry Latina's lips.

Boy, was she angry, but Annie couldn't fathom why she would be so mad and how she had the nerve to talk to Dominic Toretto in such a way. The guy was all male, demanded respect with his presence, she had never seen anyone, let alone a female talk so much sass to him. Annie saw Dom step closer to Letty, he was in her face, saying something low. By the look of it, the girl seemed to get even more pissed at his words and suddenly she reared back and gave him a hard slap in the face.

Annie's hand instantly went to cover her mouth, she gasped at the action. She was starting to become very confused, but stayed frozen in her spot, now calculating the situation. Dom looked furious, his hands were clinched in tight fists at his side as he turned back to the Latina. He brought his hand to the back of her head as he whispered fiercely at her. Letty's body seemed to shake with fear or was it rage?

She moved away from his grip forcefully and stomped to the back door and into the house.

"Don't fucking walk away from me Letty!" Yelled Dom.

He followed after her, opening the screen door with so much force that it banged violently into the outside wall of the house. At this time, Annie had two options, she was in the clear, she could easily slip away without being detected, but her curiosity had her rooted to the spot. Again, Annie loved a good soap opera and it seemed like the situation was getting juicy and surprisingly entertaining. There was also a little voice in the back of her mind that felt obligated to make sure Letty was okay.

The Latina was tough and could hold her own in a fight. Annie had been knowing the girl for around five years, an acquaintance thanks to Mia. Though they never really became friends, mostly associates, she knew from the numerous suspensions in school that Letty could hold her own against girls and boys. But Annie still didn't want to leave until she knew Letty was okay. The girl bit her lip as she tip-toed towards the house.

She didn't think that Dom would actual harm Letty. She had heard about the Italian's temper, but never that he raised a hand to a woman. Everyone on the street knew about his code, about family and knew he cared dearly for his crew. But still, Annie was curious and she wanted to know what would happen next.

The nosey girl made her way to the nearest window, by passing the bushes and peered through it. She was right adjacent to the kitchen and could see a little bit of the couch, the door to the downstairs bathroom and living room space. Minutes later Letty came storming down the stairs.

"Stop following me!" She yelled.

Dom was right on her heels. "Then stop acting like a stubborn child!" He yelled.

He's shirt was off, showing his bare chest and rippling muscles, Annie unconsciously licked her lips. Letty gave him the finger, before waltzing past him, this gave Dom the opportunity to grab her wrist and yank her into his body. He gripped her tightly against him, before pushing her against the wall and anchoring his body against her smaller one.

"You don't have to rough up every female that blinks my way to show who I belong too," he began.

Letty snarled. "You're such a fucking hypocrite Dom! What about all the shit you do to the guys I talk too?!"

"You don't know the way they look at you," he answered back, "I know those looks, and they want to just fuck you. They want to fuck what's MINE."

"Bullshit!" She yelled. Letty tried to push the strong body off her, but he pressed a good amount of his weight into her, "What about your skanks? What do you think they're thinking?"

Dom grabbed both of the Latina's wrists and placed them against the wall. Annie could only hear a low vibration of his voice as he whispered to the angry Latina. Annie rubbed her eyes as she tried to process what she just heard. So Letty was right? They were messing around with each other and it seemed to be getting serious according to Dom's and Letty's comments.

As she glanced back at the two her heart stopped. The tension in Dom's body was completely gone, he had let go of Letty's hands and was currently sharing a very hot, fevered kiss. Annie's eyes grew wide as Letty placed her hands around Dom's neck, she was lifted up with ease and wrapped her legs around his waist.

What the hell? How did that happen? First they were yelling, screaming at each other and next they were in an intimate lip-lock. Annie looked on in awe as Dom carried the Latina to the couch. They kissed and murmured to each other before he sat down with Letty on his lap. Annie couldn't see much from the angle, but she could vaguely make out them starting to kiss again.

Letty's top was thrown in a corner next to the screen door, along with something black that looked like a bra. As Annie craned her neck she could see a look of bliss on the Latina's face as Dom's face was buried in her chest. Annie turned away from the window as she tried to accept what she was seeing.

She couldn't help but feel disappointment rack her body. All her plans, all her effort was going to waste, she clearly was out of her league. After a few minutes trying to gain composure, she turned back to the window and saw a bare leg being held firmly by Dom. On the floor next to him was Letty's grease-stained coveralls. Annie saw him give the Latina a cocky smirk before disappearing behind the couch, his hand still holding her leg up in a tight grip.

Seconds later, sounds could be heard from Letty as Dom pleasured her. Annie bit her lip as she tried hard not to tear up. That's what she had been after, this intimate, hot moment with Dominic Toretto, but she was clearly too late. She had a feeling that this just wasn't some fling, this 'happening' between them was just going to grow, not dissipate.

With a small sniff, she wiped her eyes quickly and starting walking towards the sidewalk.

* * *

It was late at night on the track. Jesse, Vince, Leon and Mia were watching Tonio school his new trainee on certain maneuvers and tough spots on the track a little a way's from them. They had all come to show their support, the four of them had met the new racer, Brian O'Connor, earlier that night. The two missing and that were expected to be there were still nowhere to be found.

The crew knew that this would prove to be a hard task for Dom. Ever since he was released from prison, he never once tried to go near the track. It was a painful event, a remainder, of a life he would never have because of his adolescent mistake. But Tonio, needed him, and asked him to come and help train Brian and Dom would always try to please his father.

Thirties minutes in, he still hadn't shown, but Jesse wasn't worried. He knew Letty would talk him out of the guilt and depression he was probably feeling right about now. Maybe even distract him with some extra-curricular activities. The crew was standing on the low level, near the fence of the track. Next to them, was an opening that led to one of the stadiums parking lots and where their cars were parked.

"You think he'll ever show up?" Asked Leon.

Mia glared. "He'll show, "she began, "He just needs time. This place use to be his life."

Vince smiled. "I bet him and Letty are banging somewhere," he said.

Leon whistled. "After their last blow-out? I don't think they would want to be near each other."

"Yea, that was pretty eventful. When Letty punched Sandra in the face."

"Did you see Dom?" Asked Mia, "After Deacon and his boys were flirting with her..."

They all started to laugh at the memory. Those two had been extremely possessive and unforgiving towards anyone that tried to show slight bit of interest. Letty getting into girls faces and Dom making sure every guy knew she was taken.

"I knew Dom would be territorial, but Letty?" Added Vince, "They are made for each other."

"Finally accepting the obvious Vince?" Asked Mia curiously.

The other just shrugged. "It's kismet," he began, "They are so much alike and so different too. They can take each other's shit."

Everyone nodded in agreement and watched O'Connor zoom past. "Not bad," said Mia.

"Whatever girl," began Leon, "We saw the way he was looking at you."

Mia rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"Yea, it better be whatever," warned Vince. "He better watch himself."

"Fuck, Vince! I'm eighteen!" Yelled Mia.

"And?"

They all started to argue. Jesse just shook his head, before walking towards the end of the fence. He glanced at the parking lot and stopped when he saw a familiar Nissan parked next to their cars. Dom was leaning against Letty's car, his head down and shoulders slumped. In front of him was Letty, clearly talking to him, she pressed her lower body aligned to his and her hands were stroking his face.

It was strange to see them in such a compromising position. They both were strong willed, hid emotions deep down, but it was a breath of fresh air. That's why Jesse knew that Letty was the right girl for Dom, he trusted her, she was a part of the crew, she was 'real' and Jesse knew that's exactly what Dom needed.

But the feelings were mutual. Letty needed Dom as much as he needed her. She was like stone, rarely showed any emotion at times. She was so tough, it bothered Jesse sometimes. Everyone one has their limits, everyone needs to vent, but not Letty. She kept it all bottled up and it took a strong man to drag it out of her, of course, Dominic could handle it.

Jesse saw Dom lift his head and look at the Latina. He uncrossed his arms and settled them around her waist and leaned in to give her a sweet chaste kiss. Letty obliged by kissing him back and slowly pulled away from his grip and grabbed his hand. He reluctantly let her lead him away from the parking lot and towards the stadium fencing.

Jesse hoped that they would figure out that they had more things in common then lust and possessiveness. He and a lot of others could clearly see it being something more.

* * *

**A short and sweet chapter this time...thanks for reading! Pls review!**


	7. Game Changer

A/N: Thanks to all that have been reviewing and following the story! This chapter is dedicated to **MaxCale **for giving me the inspiration to put Aunt Carmen in the mix! Thanks for the idea, I love writing Carmen in whenever the opportunity arises. The chapter is fairly short, compared to the others, but will really start to change Dom and Letty's relationship. Thanks to Mysteriesabound1 for beta-ing. ENJOY!

Notch: Game Changer

* * *

Letty nursed a glass of water and tried desperately to muffle her cough as Carmen stared at her with a fixed piercing gaze. The day had started very normal. She was past due in the garage and spent most of her morning catching up with brake inspections and oil changes. That afternoon, she went back home to freshen up and drove down to Hollywood to meet her aunt.

Letty should have been suspicious the minute she waltzed into the spacious studio. Aunt Carmen had greeted her with a kiss on the cheek and led her to the kitchen's island. She was making lemon chicken with a tomato arugula salad. Letty should have known, that was the sign something was amiss. Her Aunt tend to cook when there was serious business on her mind.

"Well, are you?" The woman asked with a determined look on her face.

Letty patted her chest a bit before responding. "Sorry, can you repeat the question?" She asked rather weakly.

Carmen Otero placed her fork on the plate and frowned even more at her niece. "If you and Dominic are going to be bed buddies, I want to know that you are PROTECTING yourself, chica."

Her nausea was coming back, Letty had never dreamt that she would be having a sex talk with her aunt at age twenty.

"I'm on the pill, Aunty," she replied not meeting the woman's eyes.

"And is that it?" The older woman asked. "Are you okay with this sort of relationship you have going?"

Letty looked at the older woman and could see the worry in the other's eye. The Latina knew that Carmen was just doing this out of love. She guessed it was to be expected since the man she was bedding was Dom.

"I know what I'm doing."

Carmen looked surprised at the comment."Do you?" She asked.

"Of course I do, "answered Letty with a frown."I know what to expect."

Carmen let out a tired sigh. "Leticia, I don't want you to take this lightly. I know that you and Dom have a special connections and might even have it if things don't work out," she paused, " I know your scared of making the same mistakes that your mother has, but you need to start to trust people-"

"I DO trust people," objected Letty, "You, Mia, Tonio-"

"That's not what I mean and you know it," the older woman said with a sly smile. "I'm talking about intimacy. Trusting someone with your secrets, your feelings."

Letty crossed her arms and looked away. Carmen knew she was about to be shut-out, this stance on the younger girl was a defense mechanism. Letty was clearly uncomfortable and she would become difficult and grouchy. Carmen decided to put the subject in terms that maybe her stubborn niece would understand.

"I heard that you guys are exclusive?"

Letty turned her head and stared at Carmen in surprise. "Where did you hear that?"

"It's true?" The woman asked ignoring the question.

Letty nodded and uncrossed her arms, much to Carmen's relief. She turned back to her, with a hit of curiosity. "He hasn't seen anyone but me," she said.

Carmen nodded. "And what if he does?"

Letty's eyes immediately darkened. "Then the deal is over."

"You're okay with that?"

"Why wouldn't I be? Who the fuck cares?"

Carmen dismissed the profanity. She was trying hard to get this outcome to go her way. Letty was independent but also extremely possessive. Even when she was a young girl and happened to find something she liked, she would want it, she would try to keep it near her as long as possible.

Carmen figured that was also why the girl hadn't left Los Angeles, she had found something she wanted, the Torettos and didn't want to let them go. The same could be said about her predicament right now. The problem was that Letty didn't see Dom as something she needed, because he was a man and something she could deeply love. It was like her body was mentally focusing on that main attribute, the man part.

"What if he moved on then? What if he just called it quits because he found someone else?"

Letty shook her head. "He'll always have skan-"

"What if it wasn't a skank?" Added Carmen, "What if he wanted a relationship and that's why he called the deal off. But not with you, with someone else, some other nameless girl. Would you be okay with that?"

The Latina started to open her mouth to retaliate, but she stopped and Carmen could see the girl start processing the question. Her face went from anger, to annoyance and curiously blank. Letty's head turned to the side a bit and she glanced at her aunt with unsure eyes. Carmen gave her niece a small encouraging smile and watched as Letty face spanned even more emotions, from uncertainty to confusion and finally realization.

The woman mentally applauded herself, victory.

* * *

Dom shoved Vince's elbow again as they played Madden on his Xbox. Dinner was delicious. Tonio's famous brown butter Risotto with lobster. Mia had went upstairs to finish some school work, while the guys sat around the television playing videogames. The new edition to the table had been the rookie, Brian O'Connor, and he had left just an hour ago.

Dom chose to play nice with the other man for his father's sake, but wasn't going to back down if the guy tried to get close to Mia. He could already see the sparks between the two flying and didn't particularly appreciate this happening so early in his acquaintance. He glanced at the back door next to the television, he was expecting to see a certain Latina walk in anytime now.

To everyone's surprise, Letty missed dinner. Every fifteen minutes or so, Dom had to beat down the urge to call and see where she was. Their relationship wasn't that way, they didn't keep tabs on each other. But the more time passed, the more Dom seem to itch with aggravation on his girl's whereabouts. He couldn't help but think of included each other's whereabouts in this deal between them. When she showed up he would have to talk with her about it.

After beating Vince and finishing a game with Leon, Dom headed upstairs to his room. Once there he threw off his gray t-shirt and basketball shorts and got into bed. His mind was still wide awake and he picked up his phone sitting on the night table to read the green and black screen, 11:30pm. Getting even more worried, Dom flipped his phone to dial Letty's number.

"Calling me, Papa?"

Dom turned and he gazed at Letty standing in his doorway. He watched as he closed the door and peeled off her coat and shoes and tossed them quietly in the corner chair.

"Let, where have you been?" He asked, a hint of concern in his voice.

All he got was a shrug from her as she stripped of her pants, revealing a black lace thong and tanned toned legs. Dom could feel his cock twitch and start to harden at the image. He watched in silence as she gracefully pulled off her shirt, revealing a purple bra. She unclasped it and went into his drawer and put on one of his beaters.

"What's wrong, baby?" He asked in his deep voice. This caused the Latina to gaze at him. She walked up to him slowly in the darkness and sat on his side of the bed. He would normally give her space and she would usually go to anyone in the crew to talk about whatever was on her mind, but he couldn't help it. She seemed so unlike herself, something had happened.

Before he could ask her again, she had her lips pressed into his and her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. He obliged by kissing her back, his tongue licking her bottom lip, waiting for approval to slip inside her delicious warm mouth. She let out a tiny moan and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth.

Dom held onto the back her head and tilted her head to deepen the kiss. His other hand grabbed her waist and he pulled her closer to him so their torsos were aligned. He guided her body down, so that she was laying on the bed. His hand left her waist to creep up to cup one of her breasts through the thin fabric. Letty moaned in his mouth as he massaged the outer globe, then played with the nipple.

This was so different, the pace, the touches, it was tender. No arguments or physical fights, just soft touches and hushed moans. Dom had never had this before, he had never experienced it. This didn't feel like sex to him, it was to intimate, it was like...no, it wasn't, it couldn't. But still there they were, touching and tasting each other, like lovers and Dom liked it, his body yearned for it.

Gone was the banter and playfulness that they were use too, it seemed like a silly little mask, to hide his true feelings. Having Leticia, like this in his arms made him realize the honest raw truth. Dom was in love and he was in love with her, Leticia Ortiz. But even after confessing to himself, after saying the truth in his head, it wasn't a big shock to Dom. His whole body seemed to know already the emotion, it just was him, his brain finally giving in to the feeling.

The shirt that Letty was wearing came of easily and Dom pulled down the sexy piece of underwear, kissing her hips and legs in the process. The clothes were discarded somewhere on the floor, along with his plaid boxers. They moved to the center of the bed before going back to kissing and grinding against each other.

Dom moved lower down her body. He lapped and sucked her tanned skin. Giving attention to each breast before heading lower to her pelvis. He wanted her body so badly, he just couldn't believe how much his body yearned for it. It was like a basic need, like eating or sleeping. Dom glanced back up, to see Letty's face. Her eyes were half-lidded in pure ecstasy. Her skin had a light sheen of sweat along her body that made it look more vibrant in the moonlight.

At that moment, Dom was at a loss. He was half thinking about saying it, saying those three words, the words he couldn't say. The Italian placed his head down on her stomach as he tried to control the feeling coursing through his veins. He felt her hand rub along his head and cheek and he lifted his head up to look at her. Letty looked flushed, her eyes were dilated, but she had a strange smile on her face, one that he'd never seen before.

Dom smiled back and kissed the curve of her hip before moving lower to her hot center. He placed her legs above his shoulders and spread them to accommodate him. Letty was already wet, the insides of her thighs drenched with liquid. Dom moved his tongue along her left thigh before focusing on the folds of her vagina.

His tongue rolled around her opening and he could feel her body hitch at the contact. She was always sensitive when it came to this, Dom used his hands to hold down her hips as he continued lapping along her folds. His tongue went over her clit and she let out a long moan, her body already starting to convulse under pleasure. His mouth went over her opening again, he put his tongue inside and instantly felt the contractions of her first orgasm of the night.

From above, Dom could hear a muffled scream. The top portion of her body arched up making a perfect curve before she settled down seconds later, breathing harshly. A smile came to Dominic's lips as he waited a moment for her to rest before attacking her clit again and licking at her lady parts and her opening. Her body was ready for him, but Dom wanted to prolong this as long as possible. He wanted to love her body for half the night if she would let him and by the way she was reacting, he had a good chance of that happening.

So Dom continued with his tender torture. He made her orgasm several times until his comforter was drenched where they lay and she was shaking with pleasure. From there he crept back up to her face and attacked her lips. Letty's legs automatically went around his waist and she shifted her hips up to meet his rock hard dick.

Dom let out a low moan as he tried to control the urge to impale her with his member. She kissed his neck and chest as he inhaled her scent. He could feel her hands running down his arms, chest and hips. They landed at the base of his dick and she guided it into her wet opening. Letty used her legs to push him more towards her and he easily slid into her warm depths.

The emotion hadn't gone away. That's why Dom knew it was real. They both lay spent, tangled in each other's limbs after hours of love-making, yes love-making. Dom had never done that with any woman before and he found himself realizing that he never wanted too. Letty was one of a kind and HIS. But he knew he had a dilemma, how to convince Letty to really be his.

Dom turned his head and stared at the sleeping girl. At least, he thought she was sleeping. They only stopped minutes ago, trying to catch a breath and relax their sensitive bodies. Dom figured he was going to be sore in a matter of hours, but it had been worth it, she was worth it. He smiled at the pretty Latina before closing his eyes. His brain was starting to shut-down and he tried to stay in the moment. This perfect moment between them...

"I love you."

Dom's eyes snapped open immediately. That didn't come from him, and he knew it wasn't just wishful thinking on his part. It hadn't been a dream; the voice was female, rough with sleep, but clear. He gazed at Letty as she dipped her head down, almost like her subconscious knew and was uncomfortable with her confession. Dom tilted her head up and ran his hand across her cheek.

"Let? What did you say?" He whispered.

He got no response, only rhythmic breathing. But his heart was still a flutter and his mind wide awake. Had she been dreaming? Or was it meant for him, he found himself wanting the statement to be said again. He was still rubbing her cheek, as he leaned closer to her face.

"Let, baby, say that again," he pleaded in the dark. "What did you say?"

Still there was a deafening silence. Dom moved back and rested his head on his pillow and gazed at the sleeping girl. He didn't retract his hand, just kept rubbing the line of her jaw and back up to her cheek. He didn't know what to think of her comment, and he didn't know how to react. He wanted her to say it again and to him, wide-awake in his face. Dom watched as she nuzzled his stoking hand and leaned more into his space. She was really going to be the end of him, his last and only and she didn't even know it and maybe she didn't even care.

"I love you Letty," he whispered before closing his eyes and letting sleep take him.

* * *

**Whew! Trust Aunt Carmen to get her point across. Haha! Reviews pls and thanks for reading. :) **


	8. Newton's Third Law

**A/N**: Second to last chapter! Just a quick comment on this chapter... I think in the end, Dom and Letty are tough, but also insecure when it comes to their feelings. With something like 'love', I don't think they could bounce back so easily if something were to happen (whether it be with friends, family or spouses). Now, this doesn't mean that either of them would cry in a corner! No way, not their style entirely, but everyone has ways of dealing with rejection and hurt.

Thanks again to everyone for reviewing and following! Special thanks to my beta mysteriesabound1 :) ENJOY!

_"For every action there is an equal and opposite reaction." -Issac Newton_

Notch: Newton's Third Law

* * *

Dom woke up slowly, opening his eyes and focusing on the blue walls of his ceiling. From the look of the room the sun had just risen over the mountains. Dom turned to the side of the bed and a small smile spread on his face as his eyes landed on a slumbering Latina.

She was snuggled into his comforter, hair messy and wild over a couple of pillows. He could see that she was wearing a rather large grey shirt, something she probably put on in the middle of the night. 'Last night' he thought. Dom played back their vivid love-making in his mind like a broken record.

It hadn't been rough or playful, but it still was intense and different. He couldn't help but want to do it again, to experience the feeling. Then it had ended perfectly, well, almost perfectly. Dom had heard Letty speak the three words that would change the dynamics of their relationship and he had spoke them as well.

But it didn't count. Saying something that important in your sleep wasn't fulfilling, especially if it was the first time. The Italian reached across Letty's face and rubbed his thumb over her cheek. The sleeping woman leaned her face against his touch automatically. Dom took it as a good sign. He noted with a smirk, that this was the first time he woke up with her still in bed. Things seemed to be changing for the good.

Dominic kept rubbing her cheek until he saw a flutter of dark lashes reveal sleepy brown eyes. Dom gave her a small smile.

"Morning, Let."

She looked a bit confused at seeing him, but returned the smile. "Good Morning, Papa," she answered. "What time is it?"

Dom lifted his head and glanced at his clock on the side table. "6:30am."

Letty made herself comfy on the pillow. "Still too early."

"I'm surprised you didn't leave"

Letty pondered over the comment. "Yea, but the bed is just so comfy...here," she paused, "with you."

Dom couldn't help the grin that spread across his face at her words. His hand reached to her cheek again and lightly brushed it.

"Let," he began before swallowing nervously, "I love you."

Dom watched the play of emotions flicker across her face. It was remarkable, he could see shock, awe and something that looked like adoration? He wasn't sure, because the second those emotions played out, they left just as quickly. Something different started to play in front of him, so many emotions flashed across her face, but he one stood out among the rest very clearly, fear.

Before he could say anything else, Letty bolted. She flung herself from the bed, a look of clear distress on her face and scurried out of the room. Moments later Dom heard the hallway bathroom door close with a loud slam. He sat there in a slight daze, very surprised, but also very very hurt. The Italian let out a shaky breath and rubbed at his chest. It felt like it had been beaten down mercilessly with a hammer.

* * *

When Letty woke up that morning, she did not suspect anything to be amiss. Yesterday was an eye-opener, with the revelation from Aunt Carmen and her sudden epiphany on her feelings for Dom, the woman had a lot to think about. Letty knew she was in love, her second time and, ironically, with the same guy.

All those years ago, her school-girl crush wasn't as innocent as she may have thought. Thinking back, Letty knew she had loved Dom, but also that she didn't have a chance with him. But now, things were considerably different. She was warming his bed and he was warming hers. They were pretty much already dating and exclusive, just without the title.

Letty hadn't realized this fact until she had talked with Aunt Carmen. Dominic Toretto, a sly one when the occasion called for it. It made her smile, her guy was definitely a clever one. He had set them both up for success when they started their little game, even if he didn't mean to.

Leticia Ortiz loved Dominic Toretto, she knew this and felt strongly on the emotion. So why the hell was she locked inside the hallway bathroom? She realized that after he said it, those three simple words, that everything instantly shifted and Letty's instincts kicked in automatically.

It was true, Mia and Aunt Carmen knew her so well. Letty was scared of commitment and utterly terrified to give her full trust to someone completely. So she panicked, she admitted this shamefully to herself as she leaned against the door. When Dom spoke the words, she was so shocked, so terrified that she ran, fight or flight.

When it came to physical confrontation she was all in, she would come out kicking and screaming, but when it was emotional, she backed away, scared like a deer caught in headlights. Once Letty caught her breath and comprehended exactly what happened, the only emotion that she felt was pure happiness. She looked at the bathroom mirror and saw a small smile spread across her face. He loved her and she loved him.

Letty didn't know how long she stayed in there just pondering of how to tell him that she returned his feelings. The feeling that rose in her chest made her feel uneasy. She was normally very bold and confident, but this subject was new to her entirely. The Latina was startled out of her thoughts when there was a sharp knock on the door.

"Yo, anyone in there?" Came the muffled voice of Vince.

Letty put back on her mask of indifference before unlocking the door and opening it. "What do you want?"

"Whoa, looks like someone else woke up on the wrong side of the bed today too," the man commented rolling his eyes.

Letty stepped out of the bathroom, her arms crossed defensively. "What do you mean 'too'?" She asked suspiciously.

"Well, I went to wish Dom a 'good morning' and the guy just brushed past me like I was invisible."

Letty stood shocked for a few moments before hastily walking to Dom's room and opening the door, it was empty.

"You guys have a fight or something?" Asked Vince.

Letty cursed under her breath. "Why would you think that?"

"I don't know," began Vince shrugging, "But he didn't look happy."

Letty kept her eyes focused on the empty room. She didn't reply and heard Vince shut the door to the bathroom. Minutes later, she heard the sound of running water from the shower. The Latina stepped into the room and glanced at its surroundings. Dom must've left in a hurry, the bed wasn't made and his dresser draw was still open. For some reason the scene filled Letty with dread.

It wasn't like Dom to go off in the early morning for a drive. Vince said that Dom looked upset and Letty realized immediately why, it was her, she had fucked it up. Seeing her actions through Dom's eyes, it looked like she rejected him.

"Fuck," she said to the empty space.

She reached for her phone and immediately dialed Dom's number. After a few rings it went to the answering machine. Letty cursed again and redialed the number with the same outcome. Dom always answered his phone, especially when she called. The Latina sat on the bed and placed her head into her hands. She let out a frustrated growl and dialed his number again. The voicemail sounded again, and she angrily threw her phone across the room.

Dom was her best friend. He was strong, but not that strong, everyone had cracks and Letty knew his too well. He was all about loyalty, about family and even though he talked a lot of shit, he was still vulnerable. Just like her, he was stubborn to let others in, especially females and he had done the unthinkable. Dominic Toretto had surprisingly fallen in love...with her and he had the guts to say it.

How stupid was she? Fuck, she messed up bad. Letty stood up and started pacing nervously around the room. She had to think of a way out of this, she had to find Dom. But like her, the Italian knew how to disappear when he wanted to. She had no real options, the obvious places like the garage, the store or even the beach would be out. Letty hated waiting. She was never a patient woman and neither was Dom, but something told she would have to this time.

Letty cursed again, this time louder as she fell on the bed. For the first time in her life she was literally scared of the future's outcome and tears seem to magically feel her eyes. She was so stupid! It was all a waiting game now.

* * *

As the week went by, Letty frantically tried to get hold of Dom. But the guy had literally disappeared. Every time she went to the garage, he had just left, at night when she would visit his room, she would find it empty. The days without contact was taking a toll on her and she felt a pending doom as days went by.

She wondered if he had felt this way, when she had fled to her mothers and secluded herself from him for a few days. Honestly, she didn't like to be on the receiving end of it. As the days ticked away, Letty found herself talking with the crew, wondering if they seen him and to her dismay they certainly had.

Leon was having lunch with him, Jesse had met up with him to talk cars, Vince was driving with him, and he and Mia were going to the movies. It was a slap in face, every time she found out that they had seen him. Dom was avoiding her and as she sulked and kept her search for him, Letty was also becoming extremely angry. All she knew, was that when she found him, he was due for a beating and several colorful words.

Letty entered the Toretto house and placed her backpack on the chair, she noticed several boxes along the floor of the living room and dining room table. She looked at the boxes curiously and opened one that wasn't taped up. She was surprised to find a familiar black shirt, that she knew belonged to Dom. At that moment Tonio walked into the house.

"Mr. T, what's up with all these boxes?" She asked suspiciously.

Tonio wiped the sweat of his brow and leaned in to get another box. "They're Dom's," he answered.

"What do you mean they're Dom's?" She asked quickly.

Tonio smiled sadly. "I always knew someday he would leave the nest, though, I didn't realize it would be so soon."

Letty's eyes grew wide in horror. "What do you mean? He's moving?"

Tonio looked at her with a perplexed expression. "Yeah Let, he notified my about it a few weeks ago. You didn't know?"

Suddenly Letty felt very sick. Her heart thumped rapidly in her chest and she blinked back tears that threatened to spill on her face. She shook her head slowly to answer Tonio's question. She was too afraid to speak at the moment.

"Well, he found a place in Hollywood. A small apartment."

"He's done with the shop?"

"No," answered Tonio shaking his head, "He's still there and working under me at the track too."

Letty tried to clear the knot that had formed in her throat, she glanced up at the man. "Where is he?"

"San Diego with O'Connor at the moment. I sent him there to train Brian on the track."

"Do you know when he'll be back?"

Tonio paused. "I think in a few days. They shouldn't be gone long."

Letty nodded as her gaze went back don't to the grains of the wooden table. Talk about bad sign. It looked like Dom was skipping out on her. Was he really that hurt? Letty first thought it was ridiculous, but if she were in his shoes, Letty knew she would probably do the same thing.

"You alright, Let?" Asked Tonio looking concerned.

Letty could only bite her lip. "Does the crew know about this?"

"Actually no, I don't think so," answered Tonio, "I think if they did, they would be helping me unload the boxes. Dominic said he would tell you guys himself."

Letty nodded still biting her lip. She gave a tired sigh. This was going to be harder then she thought. Her guy was so fucking stubborn.

"I thought he would have told at least you," came the voice of Tonio.

Letty gave him a nervous glance. "Things have been sorta shaky between us lately."

"You think that's why he's moving out?"

"Honestly Mr. T, I haven't seen Dom for a few weeks. I don't know what's in his mind."

"You guys got into a lovers spat?" Chuckled the older man.

Letty turned to him, her face riddled with amazement. "How did you-"

"Don't think I don't know what's going on in my own house."

Letty gave a sad smile. "I guess I shouldn't be surprise."

"I'm sure everything will work out. You two need each other."

"You think so?"

Tonio patted her lightly on the head. "Do you really need to ask me that?"

Letty suddenly felt extremely insecure. She shrugged like a small child as Tonio patted her head. "I think I messed up big time Mr. T."

Her head snapped when she heard Tonio baritone laugh feel the empty room. "Don't worry girl, you're smart. I'm sure you can knock some sense into him."

* * *

**Alright! The tables have turned yet again in the Dotty relationship! Thanks for reading everyone and pls review!**


	9. L' Word

**A/N**: Okay everyone, this is it! Many thanks to everyone that's followed, faved and reviewed! You guys are the best, I enjoyed your comments immensely. :) Again thanks to Mysteriesabound1 for volunteering to beta. On to the story!

Notch 9: 'L' word

* * *

The hot sprays of the shower was soothing. Letty was grateful for the moment of relaxation. She was tired, irritated and in need of a good romp. She needed Dom. But he was being difficult as usual and Letty was being forced to bring out the big guns. The Latina had tried to wait out his actions and wait for him come to her, but it was now close to three weeks and she realized that she needed to make the first move.

Dom moved into his apartment in Hollywood several days ago and the house hadn't been the same ever since. There was a deafening silence, no booming voice to yell at her to wake-up, no one to fight over the last remaining bits of breakfast. Everyone seemed to feel it, just no one said anything.

Letty turned off the shower faucet, reached for her towel on the rack and started drying off. Today she had to be diligent and relentless. She needed to knock some since into the man and also make him feel secure. She exited the bathroom quickly and headed to her room.

She dropped the towel and started putting on her undergarments. She chose a white v-neck shirt and tight blue jeans. She left her hair down to air dry. Letty grabbed her brown leather bound wallet and placed it in her back pocket. She slipped on brown sandals and snatched her keys before heading out the door.

It was pretty early in the morning, around 7:30am. Letty had received Dom's new address from Leon at the start of last week.

_A Week Ago_

_She heard the loud engine of Dom's Mazda exiting the driveway, before revving off down the street. There was a hollowness between Dom and Letty nowadays, sure they were civil to each other during work and around the family, but Letty was getting tired and frustrated at him ignoring her. He seemed like her Dom, but without the lasting looks, playful flirting and wild sex sessions. _

_"Dom moving out was unexpected," commented Leon as he looked suspiciously at Letty. _

_The Latina pulled herself from the engine she was currently working on and wiped her sweaty brow. _

_"I agree."_

_"So you didn't know?" Asked Leon slightly surprised._

_Letty tried to relax her body, but she could feel her frame become tense at the comment. The Latina shrugged before biting her lip and throwing down a greasy rag on the engine. She could tell that Leon wasn't buying her act. _

_"You guys break-up?" He asked showing concern._

_"I really don't know," began Letty._

_"What do you mean, you don't know?"_

_"Look man, I don't want to talk about it."_

_Leon eyebrows went up, he crossed his arms. "It's stressing you out, Let. I wanna help."_

_Letty paused before grabbing the greasy rag on the car engine. "You know his address?"_

_"Sure."_

_"Will you give it to me?" _

_"Of course! But why don't you have it?"_

_Letty shook her head and inspected the engine. She left it at that, but she could tell Leon wanted answers. _

_"If you need to talk, I'm here, Let."_

Present

Letty seemed to be getting the _pity_ look from the whole crew lately. It hadn't started with Leon, and expanded to everyone else. Letty was getting fed-up with the attention. They all knew something was amiss between Dom and her, they just wanted to know what. But if Dom was keeping his mouth shut, then so was she.

Letty was in her car in minutes and driving through the empty streets of Los Angeles. She cruised into Hollywood, barely noticing the streetwalkers she passed on Hollywood Boulevard. Dom's place was located surprisingly near West Hollywood.

She figured he saved money from the races to get the place. His apartment building looked very expensive. It was a bit cluttered, like all of L.A., but very clean and well groomed. The place was definitely for the financially secure. Mia and she had been impressed when they first saw the place.

_Two Days Earlier_

_"This is insane," complained Letty as she leaned her forehead on the driver side window of her Nissan._

_"No, this is what happens when you don't tell me what's going in your life," answered Mia smartly._

_"He's your brother! I didn't think you would want to know how many sex positi-"_

_"Stop, stop!" Yelled Mia holding up her hands, "I meant emotionally."_

_"Oh," said Letty pausing. "There hasn't been anything going on emotionally for me to tell."_

_"Now, that's a load of bull."_

_"Mia! I'm serious," began Letty, "Don't you think I would've told you if something was up? I mean, you know how I get about emotions, let alone relationships."_

_Mia rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "You're so oblivious to situations Letty. You don't even KNOW you need help tell it's too late."_

_"Wait, what? Then how is this my fault when I don't realize-"_

_"Because you bury your emotions in that stubborn, bad-ass persona, until you can't even recognize that you have a problem."_

_Letty sighed. "Is that why your brother is not talking to me?"_

_"I'm sure it's a part of it. I can't believe he actually said the 'L' word."_

_Letty couldn't help but flinch. Every day she couldn't help but dwell on what happened that morning in her head. It was starting to become the worse memory thus far in her life. The day that she may have lost the love of her life._

_"There he is," whispered Mia._

_The Latina's heart skipped a beat as her eyes focused on Dom's figure. He was walking across the street, clearly clueless that Letty and Mia were watching him. He wore a pair of jeans, with a white wife-beater and a light cotton shirt over it. Damn he looked good._

_"Fuck he's hot," murmured Letty to herself._

_Mia scrunched her nose in disgust. "Keep that sorta talk in the bedroom please," she whined._

_"What bedroom? I haven't had sex in weeks."_

_"Let!"_

_"What? I'm too sex deprived to care."_

_Mia just shook her head as she watched her brother continue to cross the street. In his arms was a brown paper bag full of what looked like groceries. _

_"You need to get him off guard," began Mia, "That way, you'll have the upper hand."_

_Letty's eyes stayed on his retreating form until it disappeared into the building. "The morning," she said._

_"Morning?"_

_"Yeah, your brother won't see it coming. I'm pretty sure the shock of me standing outside his door will be enough."_

_Mia turned to her friend, a sympathetic look on her face. She was upset when Letty finally told what had happened between Dom, but was happy to help. The younger girl was a true romantic and would help any way she could. _

_"My brother is such a baby," she muttered to herself._

_"Yea, he is."_

_The young girl gave a Letty a sly smile. "You are too sometimes."_

_All she got was a steady glare and dead silence at the comment. Mia combed her fingers through her hair. "Why don't you just jump him? Since you're SO sex crazed."_

_"I'm not sex crazed," defended Letty, "I just haven't got any in a while."_

_"Then jump him."_

_"No."_

_"Why not?"_

_"I thought we weren't talking about stuff like this when it came to me and your brother."_

_Mia just shrugged. "I changed my mind. Just have sex with him and he'll forget the whole thing. Make-up sex is the best."_

_"Because you're such an expert?" Asked Letty raising an eyebrow._

_"Oh please," answered Mia, "Men try to do it on us all the time when shit goes down. So try it on him."_

_"That's ridiculous, Mi." _

_"Don't diss it until you try it."_

_"I think the situation is a little more complicated than just having sex," said Letty looking grim._

_Mia looked a little skeptical but kept her mouth shut. _

Present

Letty wished that this was as simple as Mia made it out to be, but it wasn't. It was a whole ball of complication and something Letty needed to resolve. She climbed up the stairs to the fancy apartment building. The inside was starch white, with natural light coming from large windows along some of the walls. The place had a very modern feel to it and instead of it looking too sterile, the light brought openness to the space.

She already passed by several doors along the quiet hallway. She walked by a door that read twenty-one and could smell a faint aroma of cooking berries. Letty moved on a few feet until she stopped in front of a door reading twenty-three.

Taking a deep calming breath, Letty straightened herself up and firmly knocked on the door. She could hear subtle movement coming from the inside. As she looked down, Letty could see a faint shadow coming from under the door's small crack. It swung open.

Letty thought she was ready, but she really wasn't. The door swung opened to reveal Dominic in loose cotton pants that hung low on his hips, he was topless and holding a blue toothbrush in his hand. Being without sex could do crazy things to a person and Letty was no exception. Her eyes appraised the well muscled body before her and she unconsciously bit her lip.

The Latina's thoughts immediately went to Mia's solution. If sex would resolve this, then she would give that idea an enthusiastic shot. Her eyes dragged back up to Dom's face and caught him giving her the same appraising look. Dom licked his lips before locking his eyes with her brown ones.

At that moment Letty let her plan of _talking _fly out the window and launched herself at him. Dom seemed to be on the same channel as her, because he dropped his toothbrush and caught her body as it slammed into his. Once they made contact, their mouths instantly linked together and tongues battled fiercely.

Letty's legs wrapped tightly around Dom's hips. The force of her jumping on him made them collide backwards into the wall adjacent to the open door. Dom turned around and braced her against the wall. He grinded his hips slowly into her pelvis as he nipped and sucked on her lips.

* * *

Dom woke up that morning feeling lonely and mentally exhausted. He's dreams had been filled with just her, his Letty. All he could think of was her touch, her smell and it was driving him mad. The man had stayed away from her since that fateful morning. He had left to help with O'Connor and been avoiding her for a good week to clear his head. Rejection was not normal for him.

After the week passed, Dom was going to confront Letty about that morning and also try to salvage their relationship. But she seemed slightly guarded and acted like things were normal, so in return he acted the same way. It was stupid on his part. Dom should have just cornered her and talked about things, but instead he ended up trying to move on.

Dominic had been looking at apartments for a while, even before things with Letty. He never really took moving out seriously until now. This seemed like the opportune moment to make the move. It wasn't like he was getting any younger and the whole Letty ordeal had him for the first time very depressed. What he really needed to do was clear his head.

Dom tried very hard to clear his emotions. He still hung out with the boys, Vince, Leon and Jesse. The Italian even went to a few parties, but found himself shying away from girl's touches. He was officially ruined, the only girl he wanted in his bed was Letty.

Just like so many other days, Dom woke up to an empty bed and many regrets. He went to the bathroom, washed his face and brushed his teeth. Dom was just about to put his toothbrush on the rim of the sink, when he heard a knock at the door.

It was his lucky day. There she was, his girl Letty Ortiz, standing defiantly in his doorway. Dominic was surprised to see her, but also very relieved. In a blur of emotions and movement, he found himself pressed against her hot body.

"Fuck, Let, I've missed you," he murmured into her mouth.

Dom didn't complain when she hurtled herself at him, he was half expecting it. That look she gave him said it all and they'd been away from each other for so long.

"You have a funny way of showing it, jerk-face," came her reply.

Dom pulled down the right sleeve to her shirt. He knew he was stretching it and that the Latina wouldn't appreciate him messing up her clothes, but for now it looked like she didn't care. His mouth moved down to the curve of her neck, collarbone and the soft hills of her breasts. Dom nuzzled her chest softly and nipped at the soft skin.

"You're the one that ran off first remember," he said.

Dom heard the woman under him let out a long sigh and his face was suddenly cupped in her hands. She tilted his head up so they were making eye contact.

"I know, Dom," she began, "And I'm sorry."

Dom couldn't help but clinch his jaw a bit. It was over yes, but he still was hurt at the action. "Why did you do it?"

Letty turned her head to the side and her hands came behind his neck. "Dammit, Dom, I don't know. It was stupid automatic response," she answered.

Dom seemed to ponder over the answer but said nothing. Letty gave out another loud sigh, she knew that answer wasn't going to cut it. "Fuck," she began again, "Look, I'm an insecure little girl when it comes to this sorta thing and I know I act all bad-wolfish, but sometimes things are too much to handle."

"And what I said was too much," Asked Dom tensing up.

"No! I mean yes, I mean...ugh, that moment was too much. I didn't know how to react, so instincts just took over," she answered. "But I never didn't want you. I mean, you should have seen me in the bathroom once I register what you said. I was grinning so hard I looked like the fucking Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland."

Dom chuckled at the comment, which caused Letty's tense body to relax against him. He leaned into her closer and placed his forehead on hers. "So you're okay with the 'L' word?"

Letty let out a snort. "Geez, you talk about it like it's some sorta curse word."

"Well the way you reacted, I thought it was."

Letty frowned and pulled her head away. "What about you? Why the fuck have you been avoiding me?"

"I only avoided you for the first week-"

"ONLY the first week? That's mature."

"Hey! I needed space," countered Dom raising his voice a bit. "I was hurt, Let."

They both became quiet. Letty squeezed her legs tighter around his waist. "What about the other weeks?" She asked quietly.

Dom shrugged. "You seemed not to be affected by it, so I acted like I wasn't either."

Letty could help but laugh, she shook her head. "We're kinda dumb, yah know that right?"

Dom cracked a smile. "Yea."

They both leaned into each other and instead of a wild fevered kiss, they pressed their mouth together softly. Letty opened her mouth automatically and allowed Dom's tongue to slip in. They kissed and sucked at each other. Letty moved her hips in a slow rhythm as Dom leaned more into her opened legs. Dom broke their heated kiss and moved his lips from her chin, down to her neck.

"Dom?"

"Yea, baby?"

He sucked along the skin of her collarbone, which caused Letty to shudder. His hips moved in synch with her rocking.

"Fuck, could you stop for a minute?" She asked weakly.

She didn't get an answer, but Letty had a feeling that he was grinning from ear to ear. "Why?" He asked after a long pause.

"Because I have something to tell you." She answered quietly.

Dom quickened his pace. He could feel her legs tighten around his waist. Letty let her head fall back to the wall, as she panted lightly, the pressure in her abdomen was building.

"Wait one second," whispered Dom, still rocking his hips toward her center.

Letty shook her head slowly as the pressure kept building up. Dom rocked steadily into her

hips, increasing the spark that was spreading through her body. She felt his lips suck the pulse point

on her neck. It was her undoing. Letty arched her back as the rush overtook her. The orgasm coursed through her body, and she shook uncontrollably from the sensation.

"Fuck," she whispered.

"That comes later," replied Dom with a hint of amusement in his voice. He adjusted Letty's weight in his arms as he moved her from the wall. Dom buried his face in her cleavage.

"Dom, I have to tell you something."

He seemed to not care and kept smothering his face in her chest. "Mmhm," he said with a muffle voice.

"Dom, I need-"

"I need you too."

"No, I meant-"

"Let, you need to stop talking and just let me fuck you."

The woman growled before roughly grabbing his head and tilting it up so she could see his face. "You fucking moron! I swear if you interrupt me again, I'll give you a busted lip. I've been trying to tell you, that I love you too!"

Dom was frozen in place at her confession. After a few moments of silence, Letty thought she may have to punch the man to snap him out of his stupor. She was about to comment, until a goofy grin appeared across his face.

"You love me, Let?" He asked, his grin growing.

Letty just rolled her eyes and turned her head to the side. She couldn't help but match his grin. "Yea, jerk-face, I love you."

"Yea?"

"Yep."

Dom belted out a laugh. "Now I **really** want to fuck you."

Letty just shook her head. Dom walked over to the still open door and kicked it shut before heading into another room. It was a bit larger than his old room, with a king-size bed in the middle. He dropped her on the bed, before moving his body over her.

"I love you too, Let," he paused, "Now we just need to talk about you moving in."

"What?!"

Dom chuckled. "After a few rounds babe. Then we can talk about it."

"And what if I say 'no'?" Asked Letty with a playful smirk.

"At this point, I don't really care. I'm riding the high right now, babe."

* * *

**Again, thanks for reading! Reviews pls :)**

**Also, I may write in an epilogue or some random drabbles on what happens in the future for the couple, but I don't have a specific time. I received a lot of comments from viewers that didn't want this to end. But continuing the story all depends on my imagination and inspiration, so if you guys have a few ideas, just PM me. But for now this is the end. **


End file.
